Giving In
by Arvendell
Summary: No matter how hard she fight it, in the end she had given in to him, just like what he had done to her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first KWMS fanfic. The idea wouldn't leave me for weeks already. Thus, I've decided that I would put it into writing so that I could relax and focus on other things, like work ;(

Thought I would share it with people who would be interested to read. Everything is for fun so I hope you would enjoy it. If not, well, it doesn't matter as long as you're not cursing me or anything haha ;) So be warned, **read at your own risk! **Written out of impulsiveness, not bothering for beta, that should be clue enough. Excuse me for any mistakes I made ;)

Also, there are spoilers here up to Chapter 50 of the manga. This story takes place after the events in that chapter, though I am only focusing on the things that I wanted to, and imagined what I wanted to happen between our favorite couple. Just couldn't get enough of them, no matter how busy I am ;)

Naturally, I don't own the demon pres and the perverted alien ;) They are properties of Hiro Fujiwara. I'm only borrowing it (without permission, if I may add) for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours, too.

"Normal conversation"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

"**Giving In"**

_- -Arvendell- -  
_

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

'_Damn. Why am I here again?'_

Ayuzawa Misaki briskly paced on the floor. She had been doing it for half an hour already. Or maybe more. Or maybe less. She wasn't sure anymore.

'_Damn it.'_

Cursing for the nth time, she glanced at the closed door of the obviously expensive apartment. She wanted to kick herself for coming to this place without thinking.

'_Sure, you weren't thinking. It has only been on your mind for the last week or so.'_

"Pathetic. Arguing with yourself," Misaki murmured to herself. She balled her fist and glanced at the closed door for the nth time. "This is your entire fault, idiot Usui."

She knew it wasn't that person's entire fault. However, given her current nervous and frazzled state, she was quick to blame the occupant behind the close door.

'_Not like you hadn't blame him for a lot of things, whether it was his fault or not. Still…'_

Pausing from her pacing at the front of the door, she raised her balled fist to alert the occupant of the apartment, the cause of her messed up mind, Usui Takumi, of her presence. It was an action that she had done for a couple of times already, only to pull back at the last second. She was tempted to start pulling at her hair with frustration.

"It's only Usui, Misaki, you shouldn't be worried. He's just an alien, an idiot alien, you have nothing to be afraid of…."

She was about to pull away from the door again when something snapped in her.

"Like hell you're afraid of him! You're Ayuzawa Misaki, the president of Seika High. You're not afraid of anything, or anyone, less likely of that idiot."

Having work up the courage, the aura that usually surrounded her when she disciplined the barbaric attitudes of male students in Seika, she rang the doorbell.

One time.

Two times.

Three times.

At the fourth time, anger, worry and doubt filled her.

"What the heck are you doing in there, idiot Usui? Open up already."

Foregoing the doorbell, she banged on the door. Loudly.

"Ouch…"

Cradling her hurt knuckles, she cursed Usui for the nth time.

"Look at what you did to me. Idiot Usui, where are you?"

If Usui was inside, she knew that he would have answered by now.

Staring hard at the close door, as if willing it to open to reveal the blonde idiot Usui, all anger drained from her, worry dominating her mind.

'_Did something happen to him? Does that person who looked like him __at the party have something to do with it?' _

"Damn you, Usui. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Huh? What have I done this time, Pres?"

She almost lost her balance when she whirled quickly to face the source of that voice she knew so well even in her sleep, damn him. And there he was, standing with a curious look on his face, looking good in a formal wear.

'_Damn it. Did I just thought that he look g-good?'_

"Are you alright, Pres?" The new arrival, the person she came for, Usui, asked with concern when Misaki slapped her forehead a little too hard.

"Idiot. You're really an idiot, you perverted al…"

All other words died in her throat when Usui closed the distance between them in a few huge steps and engulfed her in a hug. Her eyes widened and heat crept on her face. She was frozen in place, enclosed in the warmth of his embraced.

"I've missed you…" Usui murmured in her hair. As soon as the words left his lips, she caught herself and struggled from his embrace. She was surprised when he let her go easily. That was very unusual of him. Most of the time, she had to fight tooth and nail to get out of his embrace.

"W-what do you think you're doing, p-perv…"

"I should ask the same thing. What does Pres need from me?" He asked, his face brightened and a cocky smirk appeared on his lips. "Or could it be that you've missed me so much that you couldn't wait for me to come to school and instead visited me here? I'm touched, Misa-chan."

Saying it in such a confident voice and knowing that there was a touch of truth in it, though she was still fighting that truth, made Misaki's face redden further, a combination of embarrassment and anger. She raised her fist to hit the smirk in Usui's lips, but paused midway when he saw the seriousness in his eyes, so contradicting to the tone of his voice.

"I…you…"

At a loss for words, she looked away from his piercing gaze and once again questioned herself for her careless actions. She shouldn't have come here without planning what she was going to say. Thinking about what led her to this place, it was all she could do to smack herself again for the stupidity of her actions. Though in a way, she was glad that she did. Maybe she could get answers now. And…she could do what she had intended to do when she rushed in this place.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost punched Usui when she found herself carried in his arms towards the inside of his apartment. Before she could protest, she was deposited at his couch-slash-bed.

"What do you want for dinner, Pres? I'll make us something to eat," Usui asked, standing in front of the startled Misaki.

"I'm…I…"

"On second thoughts, let me see what I've got here. You'll eat anything I made, right Pres?"

"But I…"

"It won't take me long. Please entertain yourself while I cook. You can dance here or sing, I wouldn't mind."

Smirking, Usui proceeded to the kitchen, leaving the glaring Misaki at the couch.

"Idiot Usui…teasing me again…" Misaki murmured without the usual venom in her voice. She didn't want to admit it but she was glad that he was alright. She hadn't seen him for more than a week, ever since that day when she asked him if he was going to the party courtesy of that Igarashi Tora of Miyabigaoka. She balled her fist when she remembered her conversation with Igarashi.

She glanced at the kitchen where she could hear Usui preparing something to eat. She had wondered since the party, no, since he said that he had plans during the day of the party, about him. It was intensified when she saw someone who looked exactly like him at the party, and then he didn't show up at the school for several days. He hadn't been to the Maid Latte for quite a while, either. Thinking about her conversation with Igarashi and all the times that she had been with Usui, she had made up her mind to tell him about her feelings. Somewhat, she knew that she had made her feelings known to him before. Nevertheless, she thought that maybe being direct about it would clear a lot of things between them.

But then, he hadn't shown his face ever since before the party, making her worry, messing up her mind, doubting herself and prompting her to think of all the negative things that she could come up with. And today, after breaking another set of dishes at the Maid Latte, even if the manager forgave her, she had decided that she would take action. Just like last time when she came here, and even kissed him, to know more about him, she came right here after her shift at the café. Even though she had a lot of worries, even though she doubted the brightness of such impulsive action, she had decided that she should tell him her feelings clearly as soon as possible. When she arrived here earlier, however, nerves got to her, making her burn holes at the floor in front of his apartment, only to find out that he wasn't home yet.

'_I wonder where he had been to. He was wearing a suit again today. The rich and the poor…'_

The more she thought about it the differences between the two of them, the more the doubt grew in her mind, increasing her anxiety.

'_Maybe I should think more about this clearly. This kind of decision, rushing like a fool because of worrying about him…'_

Doubt winning, she rose from hear seat, only to be pulled back with a soft thud.

"Where do you think you're going? We're going to eat now."

"W-wha…! Don't just appear out of nowhere, idiot Usui."

"Eat. And then we will talk."

He said it with such seriousness that she found herself obeying him.

They ate with silence, her face red the whole time because every time she snuck a glance at him, he was watching her.

"You're so cute, Ayuzawa."

"S-shut up."

Standing, she grabbed their plates.

"Since you cooked, I'm going to wash the dishes."

She hadn't taken a step before the dishes were taken from her. She glared at him.

"I wouldn't want to make my maid do the dishes when she's looking so cute right now."

"Wha…that's just so wrong," Misaki complained, blushing again.

"You're right. The maid should do her master's bidding. Stay here, my cute maid."

Leaving the blushing and fuming Misaki, Usui brought the dishes to the kitchen then went back, smirking at his accomplishment to fluster her. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when she glared at him.

"Don't. Don't start again, Usui."

As usual, he was unaffected. Smiling at her sharp tone, he pulled her towards the couch where she landed on his lap. She started to struggle, but he prevented her by wrapping his arms around her petite form. Feeling her enclosed in his arms, his smile changed from teasing to tenderness. It was what stopped her from violently wrenching away from him.

"Idiot Usui…"

He laughed at her words, having used to it. He waited for her to say something. He knew that Misaki would never come to his place without a reason. She would rather keep a long distance between them than do that. The thought made his smile falter a bit.

Looking away from his gaze, Misaki voiced out the first things that came into her mind.

"Why? Why do you always do this to me? Even though you say it many times, still, I'm not…" Once again, all coherence was disappearing in her mind. Only this person could make her stutter and do things she didn't usually do.

"I like you a lot, Ayuzawa."

Scarlet faced, she slapped his chest without force, then gripped his tie.

"Because Ayuzawa makes cute faces all the time, that's why."

As soon as those words left his lips, she slapped him again, this time with force.

"You…"

"And Ayuzawa's violence turns me on further. So tell me Pres, do I turn you on, too? Is that the reason for this visit?"

"S-shut up, pervert! Why can't you be serious? Always teasing me! Again and again. Just when I thought that I…"

"If I'm being serious, can you promise not to run away from me?"

Taken aback from the seriousness in his face and voice, she nodded mutely. Then recoiled when she realized how closed their faces were.

"I can't hear you, Pres. Can you say it again?"

When he spoke, his lips brushed against hers, soft as a feather. Her mind went blank, then filled with rage when he smirked at her with satisfaction. Her left fist pulled back then came back to land on his check with force. His laughing face became serious as he gazed at her.

Regretting her act of violence, she stuttered an apology.

"I…I'm so…why are you smiling again, idiot?"

Really angry now, she struggled with so more force from his embrace, but he held on tight. As a result, they fell on the floor with a thud, with Usui under, cushioning her fall.

"You…it's already hard for me to do this and yet you still have to make it harder. Do you really want me to suffer?"

Shocked, Usui tried to deny the accusation, but was prevented by small hands clamped on his lips, stopping any sound from coming out.

"Shut up for once, will you? I'm trying to say here that I like you, too, and yet you're making it shockingly difficult!" Misaki shouted, her face burning with embarrassment, but her eyes were raging with annoyance.

It was as if time had stopped. Usui and Misaki gazed at each other with wide eyes, the later with surprise for blurting it like that, so unlike in what she had intended to do, and the former with finally hearing it from her lips, although he had known for her feelings for while now.

Slowly, Usui sat up, taking Misaki with him. They gazed at each other, and Misaki, though thoroughly embarrassed, was pleased to see that she wasn't the only one blushing.

"You're surprisingly cute when you're blushing."

She froze for the nth time when those words left her lips.

'_Damn. I should think first before I speak. It's like my lips have a mind of their own.'_

Her regret faded away when she saw that his face further redden, still not matching hers, but still, the knowledge that she could make him blush made her giddy. She giggled, then immediately covered her lips when her giggle seemed to awaken him from his frozen state. She watched as if in a slow motion as he brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheeks.

"Ayuzawa…"

Her eyes widened again when he brought his face closer, but unlike her usual reactions, she didn't pull back and instead slowly closed her eyes until his lips met hers. It was probably the sweetest kiss they had ever shared yet.

* * *

A/N: I intend this to be a multi-chapter story. To be frank, I have written the draft for the entire story. However, I have to re-read them first and do some editing, so that I could reduce the mistakes into minimum (I hope ;). So tell me what you think? Is it worth my time to continue posting the rest of the story? ;) No criticism please, unless it's constructive.

_15 June 2010_

_5:08 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of you folks who dropped comments. It made me happy ;)

Be warned for more fluff ;) And remember, everything is for fun so don't take things too seriously ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

"W-what do you think you're doing, U-usui," Misaki said warily, pulling her body away from Usui who was currently holding her waist, leaning closer to her.

"Hugging my Misa-chan, what else?" He said confidently, winning the struggle as he wrapped both his arms around her.

"L-let go of me, you idiot," she protested, still resisting his embrace, though with less force than she usually did.

'_This is annoying. He's making me change the things that I usually do.'_

Misaki's musing was cut-off when she felt his breath on her neck just before he buried his face on it. She froze, though the blush didn't stop from spreading in her face. For a moment, she debated whether she would pull away and punch him, or allow him to embrace her. After all…Her blush intensified when she remembered what happened the other day at his apartment. With a renewed energy due to embarrassment, she struggled on his embrace until he had no choice but to pull back a little. When he gazed at her with a questioning look, she forgot what she was thinking and once again became immobile in his arms.

"There. You're learning, aren't you," he teased as he dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead. There was no way her blush would go away if he kept on making her flustered.

RIIIIINGG!

"Ah!"

The school bell pulled Misaki from her stupor. She surprised Usui by suddenly smacking his chest then pulling away.

"I-idiot. What if someone see you hugging me like that?" She stammered, looking around for any sign of other students at the student council room. She sighed with relief when she saw that the place was deserted save the two of them.

"So?" He asked with a deadpan expression, making her bristle with annoyance.

"So? Don't you get it? Are you really an idiot?" She asked, her voice rising with each question.

"Forgive me for being an idiot. But you have known I'm an idiot since you met me, so why are you acting so surprise now?" He said in a monotone.

"You know that's not what I meant. You're not an idiot but you are. Arrghh! Just…ugghhh. Never mind. Let's get going or we'll be late for class."

Not waiting for his response, she started towards the door, only to pause when she realized that he wasn't moving from his position.

"What are still doing there? Hurry up, idiot Usui."

Not saying anything, he followed her, walking in a leisurely pace, as if he wasn't going to be late, making her twitched with annoyance.

"You're too slow."

Taking matters to her hands, literally, she grabbed his hand and dragged him hurriedly towards their class, as if it was the most natural thing to do, though she was muttering about idiots and late and a scowl was plastered in her face as she pulled him.

Lost in her rant, she didn't notice him smiling at her, nor the fact that their fingers became intertwined. He separated their fingers only when he knew that people might see them as they passed classroom after classroom.

-o-o-o-

"What is it now, Usui?" Misaki asked, not looking at the person sitting at her desk as she read some council reports.

"That's harsh, Pres. Is that the way you should talk to your boyfriend?"

She froze, then started sweating bullets as she quickly scanned the room. She sighed with relief when she saw that all the council members were busy on their work and no one seemed to have heard Usui except her. She turned her flashing eyes to him.

"You…"

"Me."

"You…"

"Me."

"Don't say 'me', you idiot!" She exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of the council members. However, one look at her growing aura and they quickly turned back to their work, not wanting to be dragged in on whatever Usui had done this time to awaken the demon president.

"It's true, is it not? Or did you change your mind and you don't want me to be your bo…"

She covered his lips hard with her hand as she nervously glanced around again then glared at the insufferable man in front of her. Standing from her seat, she dragged him away, the others trying not to look at them, too scared to even act on their curiosity. They preferred to stay in one piece, thank you very much.

-o-o-o-

"Where are we going, Pres? Or are you in such a hurry to have me to yourself that you had to drag me away from everyone's eyes? I like that idea."

Too irritated to speak, Misaki continued to drag Usui until they were at the rooftop. After closing the door, she turned to shout at him, but her shout was muffled by the soft lips that were suddenly pressed on hers.

"Hmmppp…hu…U…hmpp…su…"

He kissed her hard, pinning her to the door, effectively immobilizing her. When he pulled away, she started to shout again so he shut her lips again. After awhile, her struggles died down and she became pliant on his arms. When she started to kiss back, he pulled away and leaned on her forehead, both of them were breathing hard.

"I just want to kiss my Misa-chan, is that illegal?" He murmured on her ear, making her spine tingling with sensation she couldn't identify.

"Y-yes," she said, trying to sound stern but failed to do so as she struggled for the breath that he had stolen from her. Once again, a blush was on her face.

They stayed standing, their foreheads touching, his arms around her while she was clutching his uniform, until their breathing returned to normal.

"You still have to finish council work, right Pres? You should go back there and finish it or the others would think you're slacking from work."

Fire returned in her eyes and he chuckled with amusement. Letting her go, he stepped back.

"I'll stay here. See you later, Pres."

"Y-yes."

Still dazed from his kisses, she wobbled a bit, prompting him to grab her and steady her. He opened the door for her and watched as she went away, a smile playing on his lips. The smile grew when she froze mid-step then turned to him with a sharp glare.

"We are going to talk later, perverted alien."

His laughed followed her wake as she hurried towards the student council room. Who knew what the others were thinking about her and Usui's disappearance. She didn't want the other students gossiping about her and him.

-o-o-o-

"Let me get this clear. I'm not allowed to kiss you and hug you at school?"

Misaki nodded in affirmative, gazing at him intensely as if daring him to contradict her, though the blush adorning her cheeks probably made her countenance less intimidating.

"I'm not allowed to call you my girlfriend while there, too?"

She nodded again, the redness of her face intensifying. She was still new about the idea of being his girlfriend, and sometimes still doubting her decision. She blushed more and then glared at him when she saw him smirking at her.

"Then, outside school, like here in the park," he surprised her with a hug. "And at the café, I can hug, kiss and call you my girlfriend," he continued, emphasizing his point by giving her surprised lips a chaste kiss.

"P-pervert…" Though she said it, she didn't struggle from his embrace, secretly enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her petite form.

'_No. It's just a little cold tonight so I'm letting him hug me.'_

"How long are we going to keep this a secret from everyone?"

"…"

She was speechless as she stared at his suddenly serious expression. Once again, she cursed him in her mind for making her thoughts in disarray. One moment he was being a pervert, and the next moment, he was all serious that she didn't know how to react properly.

"I…I'm not sure. It's just…"

"Is Ayuzawa embarrassed to be the girlfriend of a perverted outer-space alien like me?"

"No!"

She said it so loud that she startled them both. She turned away, again blushing at the tender look he gave her at her outburst. She clutched his arms when he tightened his embrace, even going as far as leaning her head on his chest, though it was done with reluctance.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed. It's just that I…I'm not…" she struggled for words, not knowing how to explain herself properly without hurting his feelings. She chided herself for being such a coward and making things harder for him.

"It's okay. We'll tell everyone when you're ready. As long as we both know the truth, I'm not complaining."

"Th-thank you, Usui."

She was grateful for his understanding. She thought about the feelings that coursed through her whenever he was around or whenever she thought of him and realized that it was steadily growing in her heart, making a prominent room in there, a room that no one had ever made before. Especially when he showed her his some of the emotions behind his cool mask. The feelings that he was evoking within her were all foreign to her, and she tended to fight it, not knowing how to handle it, not knowing how to handle him. However, she had made a few progresses already, such as directly admitting her feelings for him, though it wasn't in the way that she had preferred. Still, the result was what matters.

"All I asked is a kiss in exchange," he said, breaking the silence that engulfed them. When she tried to pull away from his embrace, he said, "On second thought, the compensation should be greater. I want a lot of kisses from Ayuzawa."

"You…you're really a pervert, aren't you?" She exclaimed, her voice seemed louder than usual in the stillness of the night. She flushed when she saw him puckered his lips for a kiss.

'_Cute…'_

"The heck! Since when did I think you're cute?"

Seeing his stunned face, her eyes widened as she clapped a hand on her mouth.

"That…I…wasn't supposed to say that…"

She really regretted her words when she saw the smug smirk appeared on his face after he got over from his astonishment.

"Wasn't supposed to say that? Then that means that I'm in Ayuzawa's mind."

"Well duh…" she managed to retort, her face as red as red apples. There was no use in denying it to him.

"And Ayuzawa thinks I'm cute. I wonder what else Ayuzawa thinks about me."

"That you're a pervert, pervert."

He laughed and kissed her red nose, making her recoil in embarrassment.

"You owe this pervert a lot of kisses, you know."

"Hmp. I'm going home. You should go, too," she said, turning away from him, ignoring his comment.

"Hmm…I wonder if you haven't heard it yet. Didn't you know there was a ghost that appeared…"

"Wha! Shut up! There's no ghost on the way," she hissed, though she started to tremble as her eyes roamed around the park. It was really dark already.

'_Is it always this dark in here?'_

"Aahh!" She screamed in fear when something cold touched her nape. Her fear turned into anger when she heard him laughing. Huffing, she stomped towards her home. He quickly caught her and she blushed when he held her hands in his.

Quietly, hands intertwined, they made their way towards the Ayuzawa residence.

"You can go home now, Usui," Misaki muttered as soon as she had opened the gate to their house.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Pres," he responded, watching her strode towards the front door of the house.

She paused, then continued walking, saying "Nope" in her wake.

Before she entered the house, she looked back at the gate and saw him still standing there.

"Go home, alien. It's already late."

Still, no movement from him. He just watched her.

"Suit yourself, idiot."

Twitching with annoyance, she entered the house. Once inside, she leaned at the closed door, wondering if he had gone home already as she had told him, as he should do. She was tempted to check if he was still there. However, imagining the triumphant smirk that would grace his lips, she decided against it and moved towards her room.

After taking a shower, she took her notebooks and started to do her homework. After half an hour of studying, she started to shiver with cold.

"Oh, so that's why," she muttered, looking at the open windows. Hugging herself, she went to close the windows, shivering when cold air hit her.

"What the…"

Her face started to heat up when she saw someone she wasn't expecting to see. Forgetting about the windows, she stomped downstairs, only quieting down when she remembered that she might disturb her mother and sister.

"What are you still doing here?" She hissed as soon as she reached the gate of their house, her face red with anger at the person standing where she had left him more than an hour ago. She opened the gate and marched towards him when he didn't respond.

"I said, what are you still doing here, Usui? I told you to go home already, didn't I?"

Still, no response from him.

"Are you still alive? Or are you frozen to death already?"

She grabbed his arms, then recoiled at the coldness of his skin.

"Idiot Usui. I swear, you're really an idiot," she hissed, anger now laced with worry.

"Okay then. I'm going home. Good night, Pres."

He turned and started to walk away.

"Wha…wait Usui…"

He paused at her call but didn't turn around.

'_Damn. Why did I call out suddenly?'_

When he started to turn around, she hurried to say something.

"No, no. It was nothing. Go home already."

She watched him walked away when a thought crossed her mind. Without further thinking, she called him for the second time.

'_Damn it, Misaki. Learn to control your tongue.'_

"E-earlier, you said I forgot something. W-what is it?"

She watched as he slowly turned to face her. Despite herself, she blushed as she met his serious gaze.

"What do you think, Pres?"

"Eh? I don't think I forgot something. That's why I'm asking you."

"Then if Pres thinks that she didn't forget anything, then Pres didn't."

Again, she watched him turned and walked away. A few steps later, she called him for the third time, this time going after him.

He turned around just in time to catch her as she threw herself to him.

"Idiot Usui."

And then she was kissing him on the lips. He was only surprised for a few minutes, and then he was kissing her back, hugging her tight, molding her body to his. The kiss lasted until they were out of air. They pulled apart for a second, then kissed again.

After quite a while, they pulled from the kiss, only for him to rest his forehead on hers.

"Y-you are warm now. Go home already, stupid Usui," Misaki stammered as she finally pulled from his embrace. She watched with confusion and embarrassment as a teasing smile graced his lips.

"That was really sweet of you, Ayuzawa. Go home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're really going home now, right? I won't see you standing at our gate later on, will I?"

"I promise."

Just to make sure that he would do as he said, she watched him took a few steps away towards his home. Convinced that he wouldn't act stupidly again, she retraced her steps back to her house, but not before she heard him say, "You're really cute, Ayuzawa."

* * *

A/N: Can't get enough of Usui and Misaki! ;)

Thanks again, folks!

_-Arvendell-_

_18 June 2010_

_3:20 PM  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for making you wait this long. As everyone have experienced, things get in the way. I just started as a new graduate student last Saturday so I'm still trying to get the feel of working and studying at the same time. Between work and classes, it's difficult to include FFN in my schedule. Especially when I have only two subjects and yet the assignments that I had to do after the first class is quite a lot already and requires a lot of reading materials. If I'm reading stories instead of research materials, then maybe it would be easier haha ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Get some rest."

"But…"

Her protest died in her throat when he glared at her. He rarely did that to her so she was shocked into obedience.

"Fine."

The other student council members secretly watched the exchanged between the demon president and Usui. They sighed with relief when the coughing president finally listened to someone. She had been coughing all day, obviously not feeling well, but still working very hard. No one was brave enough to ask her to get some rest except for Shouichirou Yukimura, the vice-president, but he returned to his seat shivering with fear after Misaki snapped at his concern.

However, even if the other council members were relieved at Usui's success, they still wondered how he could make the demon president obey him when obviously no one had ever succeeded before. It was a puzzling thought that would keep nagging at their heads whenever Usui made the president follow his command.

-o-o-o-

"Is it just me or Usui-kun is always with Misaki?" Hanazono Sakura, one of Misaki's friends, murmured as she watched Misaki lectured Usui for sitting at her desk.

"He is always by her side," Kaga Shizuko, another friend of Misaki, commented as she, too, watched as Usui said something and Misaki started to sputter in her lecture.

"Don't they look good together?" Sakura said dreamily. Shizuko only nodded emotionlessly, still watching their friend and Usui.

One person, who had heard the conversion, nodded to no one in particular. He had been witnessed to a lot of things about the president and Usui. He had even tried before to break their bond but failed. The president and Usui might not admit it yet, but he, Soutarou Kanou, believed that they eventually would, especially now when there was tenderness that he could see not only on Usui but also on the president whenever they were together.

-o-o-o-

"I'm not hungry."

"Liar."

"What? Who are you calling liar, pervert?" Misaki snapped, her brow twitching in annoyance.

"You."

"Why, you…"

Another sound was heard, making Misaki paused and then blushed when she realized the source of the sound.

"Say ah."

"Wha…ugh…"

Words died in her throat, blocked by food when Usui took the opportunity to shove some in her mouth. She chewed the food while glaring at him. As soon as she had swallowed the food, she opened her mouth to shout at him but he was faster as he shoved another spoonful at her opened mouth.

"Misa-chan…oh…"

Satsuki, the manager of Maid-Latte, froze in her step seeing Usui fed Misaki. She grinned dazedly as she was transported into dreamland. She didn't even flinch when Honoka, another maid in the café, bumped into her in surprise.

-o-o-o-

"Did Misa-chan just blush?" One of the idiot trio asked.

"Yes, she did," the second answered.

"Misa-chan blushing is so cute," commented by the third.

With tears of happiness, the idiot trio were transported into a place where Misaki was smiling and blushing at them. The tears of happiness turned into tears of anger when Usui appeared in that same place.

"Why does he had to be there, too?" Complained by one.

"Yeah. He's already with her all the time here, so how dare him!" Added by the second.

"Yeah. We even saw them so close…" the third one added, too, then stopped mid-sentence when they heard the voice of the bane of their existence.

"Thank you, Misa-chan."

All three of them glared at the source of the voice. The glare turned dreamy once again when they saw Misaki heading their way to get their order.

-o-o-o-

"So you finally grew up a little, didn't you, weird woman?"

Misaki twitched at the weird woman comment, but otherwise maintained her cool as she smiled at Hyoudou Aoi, Satsuki's nephew who, once again clad in a really cute dress.

"What are you saying, Aoi-chan?"

"Don't say crap to me. Aren't you dating that Usui now?"

"E-eh. W-what…" Misaki stuttered, and though she fought hard, her face reddened.

"Are you?"

"Oh. I have to go out now. The others might need a hand," Misaki said, looking around except at the temperamental person in front of her. Then, she quickly left the kitchen to join the others at the dining area.

-o-o-o-

"Usui-kun is really a nice boy, isn't he?" Misaki's mother, Ayuzawa Minako, commented out of a sudden, startling Misaki.

"W-why do you say that?"

Her mother smiled, but it was her sister who answered in her monotone voice.

"One, he walks you home after work. Two, he takes care of you when you're not feeling well. Three, he gave you the necklace. Four…"

"S-suzuna!" Misaki half-screamed, half-stammered, her face crimson.

"He takes good care of our Misaki, doesn't he? And Misaki is always concerned with him, right?"

"Th-that's not true! Anyway, I'm going on ahead. I have plenty of homework to do," Misaki excused. Her mother and sister watched her stormed towards her room.

"She really can't lie, can she?"

-o-o-o-

"Again with the perverseness…" Misaki muttered as soon as she felt the warm arms that surrounded her frame.

"Huh? That's an unusual response, Pres. Did something happen?" Usui asked, his voice laced with concern. His concern grew when he heard her sigh in response. Turning her in his embrace, he gazed at her troubled eyes. He grasped her chin when she tried to turn away from his gaze.

"Tell me, Ayuzawa," he said softly.

Looking at his nose to avoid his eyes, she responded as softly, "Everyone is starting to notice, right?"

It only took him a second to understand what she was talking about.

"Yes."

"Usui…"

A quite long silence passed as Misaki debated with herself what she should do.

"Whatever is Ayuzawa's decision, it's fine with me," Usui said softly, turning her around again and then pulling her to lean on his chest.

"Aren't you tired being with me? I yell a lot, I'm violent, and I'm a coward…And I'm poor."

"But Ayuzawa is…"

"Don't say about me being cute again, idiot Usui."

He chuckled, before tightening his embrace. He dropped a kiss on her hair before he answered seriously, softly, "I will never get tired of Ayuzawa. The things that you said, yelling, violence, they are part of who you are. But I know better. Behind that violence is a kind and protective friend and daughter, a caring classmate, a wonderful person. You're not a coward. You're very strong…but I'm stronger…"

"Idiot…"

"And Ayuzawa is brave. As for the status, if the situation is reversed, wouldn't you like someone like me anymore?"

"Of course not. It's just that…"

"Then there's no reason at all to not like you. I like Ayuzawa a lot."

"You're really an idiot," she murmured, placing her hands on top of his as she leaned further into his embrace.

"But I'm your idiot," he said with a chuckle, kissing her hair once again.

Blushing, she murmured a faint "yeah" as she gripped his hands tighter.

For a while, they enjoined the silence, thrilled at the presence of each other, basking in their embrace, loving the moment.

"There's no helping it then. You should come home with me on my day-off."

"Oh? Is Ayuzawa telling me to live with her already? I didn't know you're so bold, Pres."

"Like that's going to happen, pervert," she exclaimed, accompanied by a slap to the hand that she was previously holding.

Chuckling, he caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"So what are you trying to say then?"

Turning in his embrace, she gazed at his piercing green eyes.

"I'd like to introduce you to my Mom."

"Hmm…but Ayuzawa-san knows me already."

"Will you be serious even for just awhile, idiot Usui."

He smiled at her annoyance, then kissed her nose as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Is this because you're worried about people noticing…"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I know that people close to us will be hurt if we keep it a secret from them for long. And no, because I don't want to burden Usui anymore."

He frowned at her response.

"But what about you? Is that what you really want? Because if that's…"

Misaki cut him off by planting an impulsive chase kiss on his lips, leaving him gaping at her. She was blushing at her boldness, but secretly rejoicing at the fact that for once, she was able to do to him what he always did to her when she was stating her case.

"It's what I want. I wouldn't have to hide anymore. At least to the people important to me. Um, I hope you don't mind if we only tell some people..."

This time, it was him that cut her words with a kiss.

"You talk too much, Ayuzawa."

-o-o-o-

"Are you alright? You've been acting strange lately," Misaki voiced out with concern, though she wasn't looking at him to hide the blush that crept on her face. She wasn't used to expressing concerns to other people, especially if that person was a male.

'_A perverted male.'_

The insult was tinged with fondness that she surprised even herself. Her blush intensified.

"It's…nothing…"

At Usui's hesitant answer, she turned to face him, not minding the blush. She was curious, and worried.

"Don't lie to…ah! What are you doing, pervert?" She exclaimed when he pulled her closer to his side through their entwined fingers.

"I'm trying to ease Ayuzawa's nervousness."

"Nervousness? Damn it. You're too close, idiot Usui," she complained, though she didn't pull away from him. For once, she understood his need to hug her. "There's no need for you to be nervous. I'm sure Mom will…ah…"

"It's Ayuzawa's fault. Suddenly saying that she would introduce me to her Mom as her boyfriend. I'm a little worried," he managed to say before his lips were covered by her hand even as she looked around.

"D-don't say it out loud, i-idiot."

"But we're not at the school grounds. I'm not breaking your rules here," he said, talking with her palm on his mouth. When she felt his breath on her palm, she pulled her hand, her fading blush returning to full force.

"Y-yes but…"

She stopped talking and shook her head.

'_There's no use talking to this idiot about that. He would still do as he please, stupid Usui.'_

"Y-you don't have to be worried, you know. Mom likes you. And Suzuna, well…you can't really tell what she thinks but I don't think she hates you or anything," she said, not looking at him. Saying those words, trying to ease his worries, her blush would be permanent in her face. Because she was avoiding his gaze, she didn't saw the surprise and tenderness that graced his handsome features.

"You're so reliable, Misa-chan."

"S-shut up. I-it's just that the Usui I know is not nervous about anything, so I…" she couldn't continue her words. Though it was true that she didn't want to see Usui acting strange, it also secretly made her happy to see his vulnerable side from time to time. He rarely showed other emotions except playfulness or lack of interest.

'_And perverseness!'_

-o-o-o-

"I'm home. Oh, Usui-kun, it's nice to see you again," Misaki's mom said with a smile when she saw Usui.

"Good day, Ayuzawa-san. Sorry for intruding in your house," he said politely.

"Mom! You're here. You're just in time. An alien insisted on cooking so let's eat while the food is hot," Misaki said, ignoring Usui's smirk at her comment, and blushing at her mother's surprised smile.

"Really? Misaki said that you're a good cook."

"H-hey Mom! I've never…ugh…"

Misaki lost her train of thoughts when she saw him smiling at her mother then winked at her. Blushing, she went back to the kitchen.

"Enough! Let's eat already. Suzuna!"

"Isn't she cute?" Minako asked the smiling Usui.

"Yeah."

-o-o-o-

"These are really good. Unlike Onee-chan, you can cook well, Usui-kun," Suzuna commented.

"Thank you. I'm surprise how an edible food turn into something poisonous once Ayuzawa got her hands on them."

"Ss-shut up, you…"

The laughter that filled the kitchen made Misaki blush even more.

"The one who ate them even though he knew it tasted horrible is stupid."

"But Ayuzawa made it so I would eat it."

"Because you're an idiot."

Realizing that they were giving her mother and sister a show, Misaki froze, and then mechanically shove food in her mouth to prevent herself from saying more. From the amusement that she could see from her family, not to mention from the alien, they were enjoying her embarrassment. She glared at Usui.

DIIING!

"Huh, who could it be? Are you expecting someone else, Misaki?"

"Eh? No I don't. How about you, Suzuna? Eh…That girl…" Misaki watched as her sister walked towards the doorway.

Even without seeing their visitor, they immediately recognized the loud voice of none other than…

"Hinata-kun…"

"Shintani…What are you doing here?"

"Eh. Misa-chan, I'm hurt. How could you be so cold?" Shintani Hinata, Misaki's childhood friend and classmate, whined. He then froze when he realized who was sitting beside Misaki. "You! What are you doing here, Usui? You're sucking up at Misa-chan again, aren't you?"

Not paying attention to Shintani, Usui continued eating, as if no interruption had happened. Though Misaki noticed that his relaxed posture earlier was gone. She glanced at Shintani, then back at Usui, and then sighed with defeat.

"Wahh! You don't look happy at all to see me here, Misa-chan!" Shintani whined again, focusing his attention back to Misaki.

"T-that's not it. Anyway, why don't you sit and join us."

"Wow! They look delicious!"

Mouth watering, Shintani became thoroughly distracted by the delicious meal, forgetting about whining and just ate with gusto.

Misaki, however, was distracted as she kept glancing at Usui's serious face.

'_I have no other choice. Why do you have such bad timing, Shintani…'_

Usui's eyes widened when he felt soft fingers wrapped around his, resting on his side. He glanced at the owner of the hand and saw a blushing Misaki concentrating on her food. His serious eyes softened and he tenderly squeezed her hands in return.

* * *

A/N: Please expect longer interval of updates. If I could though, then surely I would update earlier.

I have classes again tomorrow so who knows what my professors have for us this time. I'm counting already how many classes I have left, and I've only taken the first one :(

Anyway, any news with Chapter 51? Can't wait to read it.

_-Arvendell-_

_25 June 2010_

_3:20 PM_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was planning to post this chapter last Tuesday, at the later part of that day, but unexpected work load came and so I forgot about this at all. Thanks for being patient, folks ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**

"Oh Misaki, it's alright if you stayed with them. I can take care of this," Minako said when Misaki joined her at the kitchen. She was preparing dessert while everyone was at the living room.

"…It's not that. I…I just want to…ah…"

"Is it about Usui-kun?" Minako asked, saving Misaki from tripping all over her tongue.

Startled, Misaki wasn't able to lie to her mother. "H-how did you know?"

"You arrived home with him today, didn't you?"

"Y-yes…but…"

Misaki stared at her mother, not knowing what the latter was getting at.

"He cooked dinner. Moreover, isn't Usui-kun always with Misaki?"

"…"

"It's the first time that I saw Misaki with the same male companion for a couple of times. You hate men so much, because of your father. However, with Usui-kun, you can act naturally with him. He's the only male that you're showing the Misaki we know."

"Mom…"

"I believe Usui-kun is a good person. I'm sure he'll take care of you."

Looking at her smiling mother, Misaki was at a loss for words. She was the one who was supposed to say something. Now that her mother was saying what she had thought hard for several sleepless nights to say, she didn't know how to react. It wasn't included among the scenes that she had imagined would happen.

"Saying things like that…"

"Isn't Usui-kun Misaki's boyfriend? Or am I mistaken?"

Blushing hard, Misaki looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. In doing so, she missed to see her mother's face brightening with happiness.

"Ever since I saw the Misaki with Usui-kun together, I know this would happen. There's such tenderness around the two of you. You care about him even though you shout at him all the time."

Minako started to giggle, causing Misaki to sputter protests.

"I'm happy for you, Misaki. I'm sure everything will be alright."

Misaki glanced at her mother, and then looked away bashfully.

"But he's rich and we're…" She was never ashamed of being poor. However, when she thought about her family's difference with Usui's, she couldn't help but be concerned if she was doing the right thing.

"Does it matter? Do you love him less because of that?" Minako asked seriously.

"No…and I don't love that perverted outer-space alien!" Misaki denied, her face hot with embarrassment. It only grew hotter when her mother chuckled at her words.

"Still. Being in a relationship is a different matter. There will be problems, but as long as you two talk about it together, working on it with each other, trusting each other, it would make things easier, even if things were hurtful."

"Huh?"

-o-o-o-

"Thank you for your hospitality, Ayuzawa-san."

"Come again soon, Usui-kun. It would be nice to be able to talk together."

"If Ayuzawa doesn't mind, then I will."

"I don't mind at all. Thank you for always looking after Misaki."

"Mom!"

"It's nothing, Ayuzawa-san. I shall take my leave now."

"Mom, I'll come back later," Misaki said as she followed Usui.

Once they were out of Minako's earshot, Usui turned to Misaki.

"Are you coming home with me now, Pres?"

"W-wha, who would come home with you, idiot? I'm just…"

Embarrassed, she turned to go back home, but was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"Where are you going, Pres?"

"Home. I'm not going to stay here listening to your…"

"Because Pres is so cute that I can't help it."

Annoyed, she tried to pull away from him, but was unable to escape his firm grip.

"I'm just happy to be with Ayuzawa that I can't help it."

"Tch. You're really an idiot."

She moved her hands, but instead of pulling away, she intertwined their fingers, her face red, and surprisingly, his, too.

"I'll walk you up to the next block."

They walk quietly until they reached the next block. However, instead of separating ways, they stood there, fingers intertwined, looking at the darkness ahead.

"Usui, s-sorry if it didn't go as planned."

"Hmm…Even if it didn't, I don't regret a thing. Ayuzawa-san is really such a nice person like Pres."

"…"

"Don't worry, Pres. Everything's alright now."

"But things didn't go as planned. Shintani came…" She paused when she saw his playful expression turned blank at the mention of Shintani's name. Embarrassed, she quickly apologized. "Sorry…"

"What for?"

"For what happened and…" She paused once again when Usui cut her off.

"Ayuzawa-san told me that she doesn't mind and that she likes me for her daughter," he said, the aloofness in his expression gone. He was now looking at her with a brilliant smile that left her once again speechless for some time.

'_He looks better when he smiles like that.__ He better not smile like that to other girls. Wait…'_

"Pres?"

'_What the hell! What was I thinking?...No. I only meant that he shouldn't smile like that to other girls because they might be fooled by him. Yes. That's it. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. Of course I'm not!'_

"Pres!"

"Don't shout, idiot!" Misaki snapped when Usui's call finally reached her. It was more due to embarrassment to herself at her internal debate rather than of him shouting her name.

"Pres isn't listening to me."

"I'm listening, idiot."

Finally back to reality as she remembered what they had been talking about before she spaced out, she was once again concerned of how things at their house didn't go as planned.

"…I'm relieved that she…wait, when did you have time to talk to Mom? Suzuna, S-shintani and I were there with you all the time," she asked with confusion, faltering at mentioning Shintani's name, wary for his reaction.

"Not all the time. I went to the kitchen to get some water, remember?" He explained, the twinkle in his eyes still evident.

"Ah…right, I remember. That was such a short time. How could you two talk fast?"

"Because unlike Pres, Ayuzawasa-san is very direct so I was able to speak to her directly, too."

"W-what do you mean by that? Am I…"

"Shhh…you'll wake the neighborhood."

"It's your fault. Do you really have to be so…hmpt…"

Once again, silence reined the deserted street as Usui covered her lips with his. He didn't pull away until she stopped fighting his assault.

"I love you, Misaki."

Misaki's closed eyes snapped open at those words. She gazed at Usui's tender eyes with shock. Her lips parted and closed as she tried to find the words to say.

"What? It wasn't the first time that I said that I love you. You shouldn't be so surprise."

Still gaping at him, she nodded dumbly.

"Good night, Pres. Dream of me tonight."

Dropping a chaste kiss on her parted lips, he let go and walked away, leaving her frozen on her feet.

"You…Usui…alien…"

"_I love you, Misaki."_

"Saying my name like that. Stupid Usui."

Still stunned, she dragged her feet towards her home. Wondering if it was the first time that he had called her in her first name like that, and with the words 'I love you' no less.

"Stupid Usui...What are you doing to me…"

-o-o-o-

"You're mean, Pres."

"What did I do this time?" Misaki snapped. She had a headache after not getting much sleep the previous night. She was more irritable than usual. Everyone had cleared away from her presence when they saw her demeanor. As usual though, there was one person who wasn't threatened, not even a bit, and was pestering her as was his hobby.

"You didn't sleep, that's why."

"And whose fault is it?" She snapped, glaring at him even with a blush adorning her cheeks as she remembered why she couldn't sleep last night.

"Certainly not mine. I wanted you to sleep so you could dream of me. If you didn't sleep, then you didn't dream of me."

"I don't need to sleep to dream of you, stupid Usui!...Wha…what is so funny now?" She asked, her anger rising. How dare this alien to cause her sleepless night then laugh at her?

"I'm so glad to hear it, Misa-chan. Do you dream of me often when you're awake?"

"…? T-that's not what I meant, pervert!"

Huffing with anger, she turned away from him and focused on student council work. All the time until she finished the council work, which took longer than usual because of his presence and burning gaze, he stayed at her desk.

And all the way up to the Maid Latte, she ignored his presence. Not that he was bothered by the cold shoulder. He was thoroughly amused by her actions.

-o-o-o-

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day?"

"Hmp."

Picking the orders, Misaki held her nose high in the air and turned away from him.

Chuckling at her stubbornness, he continued working at the kitchen. Once again, he was asked by Satsuki to work part-time.

As soon as he saw that it was Misaki's break, who was still refusing to talk to him except to say the orders, he followed her at the back door of the café.

She was going to ignore his presence again, but then snapped when she realized that it wasn't his break yet.

"Go back inside, stupid Usui. What if the others need you there?"

Instead of responding, Usui leaned at the wall and crossed his arms, not looking at her.

"…? You're really annoying," she exclaimed with frustration, watching him looking at the sky without a care in the world. It was more annoying since she was all tense.

"Because Misaki is mean."

"I…don't say my name just like that, idiot Usui. You started it," she said. Instead of shouting at him, she blushed and got embarrassed at hearing her name coming from his lips. She looked away, still frustrated, but this time more to herself for her reaction at his boldness.

He, on the other, only pouted in response, ignoring her again.

'_He seriously pisses me off! And we will get into trouble if he's being like this.__ He should go back to the kitchen, stupid alien.'_

"What do you want, Usui?" She asked, trying to be calm. When she got no response, she bristled with anger. With heavy steps, she moved towards him, grasping his shirt tight. "You…you're really annoying, pervert."

And then she was resting her head on his chest, her hand still on his shirt. It wasn't her intention to do it when she went to him. She had intended to yell at him, bash him, or anything of the like. Not to cuddle at him. However, seeing his pouting expression, she couldn't help herself. It was like some parts of her body had a mind of their own.

'_I'm really stupid.'_

She thought as she started to pull away. Usui, however, had woken up from his shock and put his arms around her, preventing any escape. When she looked up at him, he leaned down and captured her lips for a kiss. He didn't let go of her lips until they were out of air.

She tried to catch her breath while gazing at his shirt fisted in her hands. Once able to speak, she whispered, "Go back inside, please, Usui."

Usui tried to say something, but was prevented by a loud thud followed by a shriek of surprise not too far from them. They turned quickly to see Subaru and Erika, other maids from the café, trying to prevent the manager from falling into the ground as moe flowers overflowed her. The manager was so overcome with happiness that she swayed on her feet, just in time for Erika and Subaru, who came looking for the people at the kitchen, to save her from hitting her head to the ground.

"Manager. Manager! Are you alright?" Subaru and Erika asked worriedly. They turned when they heard a gasp, and their jaws dropped at the sight of Misaki wrapped in Usui's arms, the two looking very intimate.

Seeing the others, Misaki tried to escape from Usui's embrace. He let her go, not because Misaki wanted to escape from his arms but rather to check on the others. Erika and Subaru were frozen, and Satsuki was grinning stupidly without care in the world, moe flowers coming in heaps.

-o-o-o-

"I don't think she would get out of her stupor, soon," Subaru commented, looking at the manager whom they had placed in a chair. Satsuki was still lost in dreamland, dreaming about Usui and Misaki together.

Misaki glared at Usui, but otherwise remained silent. If she opened her mouth, who knew what she would say to him. She was sweating bullets as she avoided making eye contact with other people with them. Usui, on the other hand, was unperturbed. He was back to preparing food, as if nothing happened.

"More importantly…"

Subaru and Erika gazed at Misaki intently, glanced at Usui, then looked at her again. Their curiosity was very obvious. Before one of them could open their lips to ask, Misaki beat them.

"Ah! My break is over! I should go back there," Misaki exclaimed jerkily, rushing for an escape.

"Did she really think she can avoid us?" Erika asked no one in particular.

-o-o-o-

The blush was permanently embedded on Misaki's face. She glared at the person beside her, wondering how he could be so relaxed after everything that happened while she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. She glanced around, then quickly looked on her lap at seeing that everyone was looking at her. Satsuki, who finally woke up from her stupor but still smiling stupidly, and Subaru, Erika and Honoka surrounded her and Usui. Everyone stayed even when the café was closed so that they could get answers from the cute pair. Misaki had tried to make a run for it, but Usui prevented her.

"_If you act cowardly, you would only suffer more. I won't let that happen."_

Thus, they were currently sitting there for an interrogation.

Several minutes later, after much stuttering for answers on Misaki's part, and Misaki screaming at Usui, she and Usui cringed at the screams of delight from their friends. Once again, Satsuki was overcome with happiness. The others were no better.

"I'm so happy for you, Misa-chan!"

"You're finally growing up, little girl."

"Ah, the joys of first love."

"First and last."

Erika, Subaru and Honoka, as well as Satsuki who suddenly snapped out of her dazed, gazed at Usui with surprised. And then they were squealing like kids, hugging Misaki with delight.

"Your boyfriend is so sweet, Misa-chan!"

"How lucky! Take good care of our Misa, Usui-kun."

"Stop giving them ideas, idiot," Misaki snapped at him as she tried to escape the crushing hugs bestowed on her.

Chuckling but worried about her safety from the hugs, Usui stood up and surprisingly managed to pry Misaki from the others.

"If we're done here, we're going home now."

Everyone easily agreed, still dazed with happiness.

"Of course, Usui-kun. Take care, you two."

"Thank you for your hard work today."

Holding Misaki's hand firmly, Usui led them out of the café. Misaki only managed to sputter a quick goodbye and then they were out. They were already far from the café but they could still hear the bursts of happiness from the others.

"Are you mad at me?"

She was about to snap at him but the words caught in her throat when she saw his serious expression.

"N-no. It's better this way. At least we're not deceiving them anymore."

"Then I can hug and kiss Misa-chan as I please at the Maid Latte, right?"

He said it with such a perverted grin that she punched him hard on his shoulder. Still, it didn't wipe his grin. In fact, it only grew bigger, making her stammer indignant exclamations.

"You're really a pervert, pervert!"

"Only to Misaki."

Again, the mention of her name left Misaki speechless for a while. She sighed with defeat.

"What am I going to you, you perverted alien."

"Kiss me."

He said it in such a hopeful expression that she had to giggle while blushing again.

"Later, pervert," she murmured, so soft that if he wasn't closely paying attention to her, he wouldn't have heard it. Eyes smiling with humor and anticipation, he pulled her closer to him as they made way to her house.

* * *

A/N: I looked at my draft of the entire story and saw that I still have a few chapters of fluffiness to drown you with. When I wrote this story, I've decided that everything would be light as the two were new to their relationship. So, everything would be fun, Usui being an idiot and pervert (in Misaki's POV), and Misaki being…well…Misaki, plus revealing their relationship to the people close to them. No really serious stuff. And, I've decided that time that depending on the reception of this story, and more importantly on my schedule and mood to write, I would do a sequel that would be tackling more about the problems that would arise due to the circumstances of Usui's family. That would be a more serious type as there would probably be heartaches. But that's just on my head now. A lot of things could happen, and I might not do it anymore, especially if work and studies drowned me. Let's all cross our fingers that I don't…don't drown with work, that's what I mean ;)

Until next time! Have a nice day! ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_01 July 2010_

_1:35 PM_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for dropping by, **teddies456**, _bbabyshambles_, **SakuraLovers**, _ooamekiko_, **ylle2000**, _woolSmynx_, **iVampNinja**, _lostvindications_, **ashinat** **crimson flames**, _bells-mannequin_, **LadyRin98790**, Skyecelade99, and **CrossroadsofLife**. Normally, I would respond to you one by one so I'd like to apologize that I couldn't do it this time. Work has been attempting to bury me, but its studying that is keeping me under. And now, due to one of my boss telling her student to ask for my help (and I couldn't say no), I also have a part-time job aside from my full-time job and my part-time graduate classes. Imagine that! Guess you'll have to expect even longer interval of updates from me. I'll probably stay buried deep with papers for months haha ;) Wish vacation would come already so that I won't have classes, but that's a long time to wait. Vacation will be next year around April and May :(

Anyway, here's more fluffiness. I apologize for any mistakes. I haven't really had a time to re-read this chapter thoroughly. You have been warned ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Let go of me, Usui," Misaki said, struggling from his hold. He had her hands pinned at her sides and was leaning to her. He was too close for comfort within the school grounds.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll make out with you here, Ayuzawa," he threatened, leaning his face closer to hers.

She struggled anew, then sagged when she couldn't shake his hold.

"Can we do this later?"

"The make out? That's so sly of you, Ayuzawa."

Her eyes flashed with anger, but quickly faded away when she looked at his eyes. She looked away, her eyes clouded.

"Please…"

If there was something that he was powerless with when it comes to her, it was her pleading, vulnerable look. Sighing with defeat and concern, Usui let her go, but not before giving her a kiss on her hair.

"Later, Pres."

She stayed leaning on the wall where she had been pinned, her eyes downcast as his steps faded away. She didn't even have the energy to yell at him for his risky actions.

"Damn it. Why can't I just say it?...U-usui, I l…darn it."

She pounded her fist on the wall in frustration, though not too hard to hurt herself. She couldn't afford having injury at the moment. She had a lot of things to think about, things that had been bothering her for days already. And as usual, it had something to do with Usui.

"_You love him, don't you?"_

Those words echoed in her head. How many people had said that to her and yet she herself couldn't admit it, even to herself. She thought hard about it, but couldn't come up with anything. She wanted to be honest with him but she was confused. She knew that he was being understanding and patient to her, but still, she didn't want him to suppress himself further. She didn't want to cause hardship to the both of them.

"Like…love…what is so different between those two?"

"_I like you a lot, Ayuzawa."_

"_I love you, Ayuzawa."_

She examined her feelings, trying to understand what she felt when those words were said to her face.

"That alien. Making me always messed up."

Sighing, she headed to her class, only to space out once again. Her head swirling with questions she couldn't answer.

Later that day, Misaki found herself sitting uncomfortably at Usui's couch-slash-bed while he prepared dinner for the two of them. She squirmed on her seat, looking around. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here. Remembering what she had done during the last time she was here, a blush covered her cheeks.

"Trying for an encore, huh. You're really stupid, Misaki."

"Talking to yourself makes me worried for your sanity, Pres."

"Ah!"

She jumped on her seat in shock. She opened her mouth to scold him, but he beat her into it.

"Yes, yes, I shouldn't scare you like that. But Misa-chan is so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear me calling her."

"Eh, really?" She asked apologetically, all the while leaning away from his face that was so close to hers.

Smiling, he closed the remaining gap between them and kissed her nose, then pulled away to sit beside her at the couch.

"Let's eat."

His smile grew when she heard her mutter the word pervert before started eating.

"Here. Say aah."

She pulled away in surprise, but relented when he didn't pull away. Blushing, she ate what he offered. He didn't give her a chance to feed herself and instead fed her with his food. Every time she started to protest, he would look at her with his piercing green eyes and she found herself obeying his silent command much to her annoyance.

"That's enough. I'm full already," she finally managed to say when he dropped his empty plate and grabbed hers to feed her again. "You should eat that. You haven't eaten anything yet."

"But this is yours."

"Since I ate yours, you should eat my share."

She gave him a questioning look when he didn't move.

"What is it now? Don't tell me you poisoned my food that's why you won't eat it, idiot Usui."

"But Ayuzawa is being unfair."

Her brows twitched with annoyance.

"What did I do this time, idiot?"

"I fed you with my food. The least you could do is feed me with yours," he whined.

"And whose fault was it? Did I say that you feed your food to me?" She said loudly, her temper rising. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but ended up gaping when he stood up and started to pick up the dishes. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up. You wanted to talk, right? I'm removing the mess so…"

She yanked her untouched plate and the used dining utensils from him angrily and then pushed him down back to the couch.

"Ayu…"

"Shut up and stay there, idiot Usui."

Picking a spoon and then scooping food from her plate, she brought it to Usui's mouth.

"Open your mouth, idiot Usui."

Grinning in victory, Usui said, "You say such naughty…"

She shoved the spoon in his mouth forcefully, then looked at him with concern when he almost choked on it.

"What am I going to do with you, idiot Usui…" she murmured to herself as she scooped another one and brought it to his mouth. She was torn between wanting to hit him and yell at him, but her red face said otherwise.

"Love me…"

She almost dropped the spoon in surprise. Rooted in her seat, hand hanging in mid-air, she gaped at him. She had forgotten about the real reason why she was in this place once again.

Raising his brows, he moved closer to eat, all the while she was watching him, her moving eyes the only sign that she was still alive. She had even stopped breathing for some time, so she had to greedily inhale for air when she was brought to her senses by his voice. Shaking her head, she scooped another and fed him. Silence permeated the room as she fed him quietly. She was avoiding his eyes, while he shamelessly stared at her.

"Ayuzawa, why are you so nervous?"

"Huh? I'm not nervous…" she denied, though the trembling of her hands gave her away. She giggled nervously when she saw that he didn't believe her a bit.

"Wait here."

Standing up, he cleaned up the table then sat beside her, pulling her to his lap. He chuckled when an enraged squeak left her lips, but otherwise, she didn't try to pull away from him. That surprised him a bit, but it also made him happy.

"What's been bothering you, Ayuzawa? You have been acting strange lately."

She balled her fists, but loosened them when he held her hands and coaxed her to open them. She was only a little surprise when he brought her hands into his chest and clutched them there.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

She nodded, but still unable to say anything. He was serious. Sometimes she wondered what kind of Usui was easier to handle. The playful one or the serious one? Either way, he made her uneasy, and made her heart hammering in her chest.

"Can I ask you for something?"

He didn't say anything, only tightening his grip on her.

"Uh…c-can…can you…do you like me?" She managed to say amidst stuttering, inwardly berating herself for not being able to voice out what she really wanted to say. Still, she anxiously waited for his response.

Normally, he would have tease her for asking such thing when she knew his feelings already. He had made it clear a long time ago. But for her to ask this seriously, something must have been really bothering her, especially with the way her shoulders continued to tense as she waited for his answer.

"Of course I do. I've told you many times, didn't I?"

It was the right answer to her question, and she relaxed a bit. Still, it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She gripped his shirt and tried to speak again, but he beat her.

"Does Ayuzawa like me too?"

She was surprised by his question. She had already said it to him before. She looked up to peer at his eyes, and gasped at the vulnerability she saw there. She opened her lips, but no sound came out. Feeling like an idiot, she nodded, not only once but a few times, wanting to erase the doubt in his eyes. Afterwards, she was looking down again, trying to make her tongue work.

"U-usui, can you s-say it?"

"Say what?"

Her gripped on his shirt tightened. He was back to teasing her again when she was having a hard time. She raised her head in anger, ready to scold him, yell at him.

"I like you, Misaki."

She flushed anew, wanting to look away in embarrassment and joy, but couldn't. His eyes had trapped hers in an intense gaze.

"What else do you want to know?"

This time, she forced herself to look away.

"And…d-do…do you…l…love me?"

It was spoken quietly that he had to strain to hear her. When he did, his eyes widened for a moment, then he let go of her hands on his chest.

At his action, her heart jumped out of her throat. She assumed for the worst. She thought that he was pulling away from her, so she was stunned when he lifted her chin to face him.

"I love you, Misaki. I really, really love you."

Her face red, her heart beating rapidly, butterflies dancing in her stomach, she gazed at him, her eyes softening. It was such a nice thing to hear.

"Usui…"

She closed her eyes at the same time that he did. And then their lips met in a tender kiss. The gentleness of his kiss brought a tear in her eyes and to hide it from his all knowing eyes, she pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder, making him shiver as her breath fanned on his neck.

For a long time, they stayed wrapped up in each other. The silence was comforting them. From time to time, he would drop a kiss on her hair, and a smile would grace her lips every time he did. Her blush was also permanently adorning her cheeks, but she didn't mind. She was contented. Here, at this moment, in his arms, everything was at peace.

Eventually though, they had to move. He let her go as she straightened herself.

"I should go home now…You don't have to walk me home. I'll be fine I promise," she added, seeing the protest in his eyes.

Once ready, he walked her towards the door.

She was halfway out the door when she remembered something. She almost slapped herself for her stupidity. With all that had happened, she had forgotten for the second time the one thing that she wanted to say to him. After confirming everything, she wanted it out.

"Is something wrong, Pres?"

"Misaki."

"Huh?"

"You've called me by my name before."

His face softened, even when she couldn't see him because she was facing away from him, standing at his door. He knew though, that she was blushing and that she was being serious.

"Alright, Misaki."

When she still didn't leave, he started to close the short distance between them, but was stopped by her voice.

"Stay right there, idiot Usui."

He raised his brows in a questioning manner with the order as well as the way she had address him, even though she couldn't see his expression. It didn't seem appropriate at the moment. But still, his Misaki was nothing but unpredictable.

Usui didn't expect how true his assumption was.

"Could you…could you say it again?"

It didn't take him a second to understand what she was asking him. Suppressing a grin, he opened her mouth but was beaten again by her.

"And stop grinning, idiot."

His grin only grew. She wasn't looking at him but she knew what he was feeling. It made him happy to once again be reminded that the person he had strong feelings with knew him more than anyone had ever had.

"But won't you look at me when I say it?"

"No."

"You're so mean, Misaki."

She suppressed a smile when he said it in such a whining voice while using her first name. When he didn't say anything more, she moved her left foot, effectively moving out of his apartment. It was her warning that she wouldn't put up with his teasing at the moment. Nevertheless, she didn't manage to take another step when he stopped her with his voice.

"I love you, Misaki."

Though she had heard it before, a few times already, it still made her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes for a moment, then smiled, her back still facing him, and then took another step away from him.

"I love you, too, Takumi."

* * *

A/N: I just know you're going to complain for the cliffhanger, but you have to be patient ;)

Oh, since I was really curious, I looked for nice people's summary of Chapter 51. After reading it, I am so excited for the real thing! Wish it would be out soon!

Until next time, folks!

_-Arvendell-_

_12 July 2010 _

_4:45 PM_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey folks! Beware of teeth falling off due to sweets and all the fluffiness. There, you have been warned! ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**

"_I love you, too, Takumi."_

The words reached his ears, freezing him in his feet. The smile in his face was replaced with shock. His mouth opening and closing in an imitation of a fish. His wide eyes followed her as she shakily walked away from him. She was almost at the elevator when his feet returned to life. In a split second, he had her in his arms, carrying her back to his apartment.

"What do you think are you doing, idiot? Let me down!"

The silence and the precious moment were shattered as she cursed him while flailing in his arms. Her efforts were futile as he locked his door and brought her to his couch without letting her go. As soon as they were seated, he at the couch, she at his lap, he buried his face on her neck and inhaled her scent, making her shiver and struggle anew.

"You can't just expect me to let you walk away after that."

She stopped struggling and shivered again as his lips grazed her neck as he spoke, his breath fanning the sensitive skin of her neck.

"In fact, I'm thinking about not letting you go forever."

Her eyes widened in trepidation as she tried to escape from his arms once more.

"Y-you can't do that."

"I just might. You're mine, my cute Misaki."

She was about to say something but it turned out into a loud gasp.

"Usui Takumi! Did you just bite me?"

He chuckled as his tongue soothed the sting in her neck. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to punch him for being bold. On the other, she wanted to stay in his arms, his lips kissing her neck. Her confusion led into irritation. Eyes narrowed, she gripped his arm tight to the point of hurting him, but he ignored it.

"What can I do? Your neck asked me to."

"Asked you? What are you babbling about now, stupid Takumi?" She screamed, her voice rising with each word. It was a good thing that they could not be heard outside his apartment. Otherwise, they would have attracted his other people's attention.

Unaffected by her screams, he grinned and peppered her neck with small kisses. Even in her anger, she hadn't switched back into calling him by his last name.

"Yes. It said, 'bite me, Takumi, please bite me'," he said, chuckling on her skin.

She half-moaned and half-screamed from the sensation of his lips touching her skin and from anger.

"You make such cute sounds, I can't help but want to do it again," he teased, laughing when she froze in his arms.

"Don't you dare! Let me go this instant, perverted alien!"

Still laughing, he moved her, but not to let her go. Instead, he maneuvered her so that she was sitting on his lap facing him, her lap on each of his side. His eyes twinkled at the embarrassment and indignation in her face. Such a combination. Her eyes flashing with anger, but her cheeks were blushing with embarrassment. He captured her lips before she could protest again, and to hide his blush when he finally realized their uncompromising position.

When she thought she was going to die from lack of air, he let her go, only to rain kisses on her jaw, down to her neck. She couldn't help herself as her head turned on its own to give him more access, her chest heaving with each breath she took. She wondered how he could still be breathing normally and kissing her like that when she was gasping for air.

'_Because he's an alien, stupid Takumi.'_

The reason of her blush changed from embarrassment of their position and of the things that Usui was doing to her into embarrassment for her audacity to call him by his first name.

'_It's only fair. He calls me Misaki as he please, doesn't he?'_

Still, calling him by his first name just came out of her lips. It had never occurred to her before to call him by his first name once she confessed. It crossed her mind on that moment and she didn't think about it anymore and voiced it out.

Misaki's internal musing was cut off when he sucked the place in her neck where he had bitten her before. She moaned in surprise, shocking herself and Usui. The latter stopped his actions to gaze at her with equally wide eyes.

"Misaki…"

"T-ta-takumi…"

"You're mine," he breathed, burying his face once more in her neck. He was blushing. And excited. And bursting with happiness. He had the woman he loved in his arms, so soft and pliant now in his lap, and had just moaned because of him, for him. He tightened her grip on her, not wanting to let her go.

"Shut up…"

It took Misaki another hour before she was finally able to go home, and despite her protests, accompanied by Usui. That night, she went into bed in dazed, not even bothering to check if she had homework due for the next day. Nothing was on her mind except a blur of everything that had transpired between her and Usui at his apartment.

-o-o-o-

"Onee-chan, is that a bite in your neck?"

"Eh?"

Panicking, Misaki clapped a hand on her neck and slowly backed away from her sister.

"N…ah yes, an insect bite," she lied.

"Okay. You should put something on it."

Glad that her sister believed her, Misaki dashed into the bathroom, cursing perverted aliens all the way there. She was going to kill him later.

-o-o-o-

"What the hell happened to you, alien?" Misaki asked as soon as she saw him enter the student council room. He had bags under his eyes, similar to hers. Though unlike her, he still looked energetic.

"I could ask you the same thing, Pres," he said as he came closer.

She paused in her response. The way she was being called sounded foreign to her after she had thought about him calling her Misaki over and over again last night. It was appropriate though. If he started calling her Misaki, people would wonder and speculate. Still, was it disappointment that she felt?

"Ah nothing…"

"You couldn't sleep, too, right?" He leaned closer to her while she pulled away reflexively, and whispered, "I've been thinking about you all night. I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing Misaki's voice over and over telling me she loves me."

"S-shut up. Don't say that here," she exclaimed, eyes darting around to check for anyone even though she knew they were alone at the moment.

Ignoring her rant, he continued, in a husky voice, "And I couldn't help but think how soft Misaki's lips were…"

She shivered. Unbidden, memories of last night once again played in her head. How he had held her close to him, how he had said he loved her, how he had kissed her…

'_Kiss!'_

Usui pulled away in bewilderment when her eyes filled with rage.

"Usui Takumi! Do you know what you have done? Acting without thinking! Did you know that I had to lie to Suzuna this morning?" She screamed, rising from her seat to lean close to him.

"About what?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"About this!" She exclaimed as she pointed on her neck.

"What happened? I can't see anything there except Ayuzawa's beautiful neck."

Anger and embarrassment further reddened her already red face. She was trembling with anger at his seemingly innocent and ignorant behavior.

"You bit hmptt!...Hmpt…"

Any words she wanted to scream at him were muffled by his hands covering her lips.

"Do you really want to shout that here?"

She paused, then tried to bit his palm. When she failed to do this, she pulled his hand forcefully away from her mouth.

"You bit me here, and Suzuna saw it. How could you be so careless? I had to sneak on Mom's room to borrow her make up to cover the hi…the bite," she hissed at him, her eyes flashing from him to the door.

"Hickey."

"Ah! Don't say it out loud!" She exclaimed, cupping her palm on his mouth. Unlike her, however, he didn't try to bit her palm. Instead, he licked it. She shuddered and immediately pulled away as if her palm was burned.

"P-pervert!"

-o-o-o-

She glanced at him, her brow twitching with annoyance. He had been laughing to himself for a couple of minutes and it was annoying her. Especially since she had feeling that it had something to do with her. Come to think of it, she had never seen him before laugh about something except her. While it was kind of nice, a part of her was annoyed that he was using her to have fun.

"Usui! Get out of here and leave me in peace!"

"But I came here first," he complained.

"…"

He was right. She had come to the rooftop to clear her mind, only to find out that he beat her into it.

"You're right. I should leave."

Before she could take a step, she was engulfed in his arms.

"Stay."

Blushing, she let him led her near a wall where he sat and pulled her in a sitting position between his legs. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on top of his that were resting on her middle.

He burrowed his face in her hair, causing her to shiver, before he said, "I was laughing because I remembered my conversation with your sister yesterday."

"What…did she say?" She asked, curious. As usual, he had followed her all the way home even when she said no. He followed because she refused to walk with him, though he did give her a peck on her cheek when he left that had caused the blush on her face to stay for an hour or so. And it so happened that when he was walking away, he met Suzuna who was coming home.

He chuckled for a moment, before he said, "She asked me, 'Usui-kun, since when did you become an insect?'"

Misaki blushed.

"Your sister is more perceptive than you are, Misa-chan," he teased, still chuckling.

"It's your fault! Doing it to me where others could see."

She blushed again as soon as the words left her lips. That could be taken in a different way. And knowing Usui…

"Oh. Then Misaki wouldn't mind if I do it somewhere where others but me could see? Hmm…I could put it on your back. Or on your…."

"Shut up! Again with your perverseness!"

He only laughed at her righteous indignation and placed a kiss to the place where he had given her a hickey even though it was covered.

"W-what are you doing again, pervert?"

"It's a remembrance of Misaki admitting her feelings to me and calling me by my first name. I won't let a hickey fade away from Misaki's body so she would always remember me," he murmured on her neck.

"Like I would let you do that! Do you want me to be embarrassed for the rest of my life?...Besides…"

Usui paused from placing small kisses on her neck when her tone changed from angry to serious. He felt her tensed in his arms.

"Y-you don't need to put a physical reminder of my f-feelings for you. I know it and you know it. Isn't that enough?"

His face softened as he tilted her face to see her blushing endearing face.

"You're really sly, Misaki."

And then they were kissing. Slow, soft kisses. One of his hands stayed on her face, the other holding her close, while she had one hand fisted on his shirt, the other holding onto his hand. When he let go of her lips, he rained kisses on her cheeks, down to her jaw, and further down on her neck. She didn't stop him. She was gasping for breath as she grudgingly enjoyed the sensation. Her heart was hammering on her chest. Only he could make her feel so many unfamiliar emotions at once. He and only he could make her act like this towards a man. Soft in his arms, thinking of nothing but him and his lips on her skin, letting him…

"Ouch! Usui Takumi! Don't tell me you just bit me ag…ah!"

She struggled in his arms, all the tenderness in her feelings gone when she felt him bit her, twice! Then sucked on the skin, followed by his tongue as if soothing the sting. As if he could make it go away! Dark aura surrounded her as her anger slowly reached boiling point.

"I was just trying to kiss the hickey away but then my teeth moved of their own accord and bit you. They said they wanted to feel your soft skin."

She could feel him smiling as he made up crap reasons for biting her, but she lost the energy to shout at him for what he had done. Her dark aura faded and instead goose bumps appeared on her skin as she shuddered. Every time he opened his lips, his breath fanned on the sensitive skin of her neck, which was moist from his kisses.

"What would you do if I bit you, idiot Takumi?"

He smiled on her skin, pleased at hearing his name on her delectable lips.

"Like you could do it. I don't think you have the guts to do it, my cute Misa-chan," he taunted. He was curious how she would react. She was competitive and would take any bait from him. However, if it involved him, like kissing him, or in this case, biting him, he wasn't really sure if she would take the bait.

Misaki's eyes narrowed once again. And as Usui's first assumption, her competitiveness awakened. She turned in his arms and glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Try me, perverted alien."

"Don't worry, Misa-chan, I won't tease you if you couldn't do it. After all…"

His eyes widened when she leaned in and clamped her teeth on his neck. Hard. He flinched in pain.

"What are you, a vampire now?" He teased, trying to hide a grimace. He was sure that his neck was bruise, and would likely stay that way for quite awhile.

"Shut up."

Blushing, she pulled away from his neck to glare at him, then looked away.

"I can think of other ways for vampire Misa-chan to bite."

"Pervert."

"Are we even now?" He asked, smiling gently at her. He didn't mind the bite that he had just gotten from his fiery girlfriend. It was the contrary. It was a reminder that despite her protests most of the time, she was getting comfortable with him to do something like that without second thoughts. Even if it was due to his own actions.

She huffed and glanced at his neck, then away again. Doing that to him, it was very impulsive of her. Again, this guy just made her do a thing that she had never imagined doing.

"But I gave you three hickeys so maybe you should bite me again to be even. I wouldn't want to cheat on Misa-chan. You could do it here on my…"

Her hand clamped on his mouth. Again, he licked her palm to make her let go, which she did in a heartbeat.

"You lost, Misa-chan."

And then he was kissing her on the lips again. And though she had done it before, he was still a bit surprised when she didn't pull away and instead kissed him back albeit hesitant at first.

* * *

A/N: You know, after re-reading this chapter, I'm all excited to write a sequel about this story. It's all a wishful thinking for now, though, because really, I don't have time to start a new one. Though I'm starting to take notes (in my head haha;) for when probably semester break comes, I could put the ideas into writing. You should be glad that I've written the draft of this story before posting because re-reading takes lesser time than actually writing a chapter. Otherwise, you'd probably wait longer for updates and we wouldn't want that, right? ;)

Have a nice week people!

_-Arvendell-_

_19 July 2010_

_11:20 AM  
_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; **Kurai Tenshi-1214**, _Skyecelade99_, **cherryblossomroses**, _bbabyshambles_, **ashinat crimson flames**, _BlueBillaBong_, **Lunanite**, _lostvindications_, **ooamekiko**, _CrossroadsofLife_, **NightMinsk**, and _maknaemikan_ – thanks a lot! ;) It made me happy to know that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Reading your comments/reactions makes me feel that posting the story is worth my time and effort. Thanks folks! ;) As per usual, I also want to apologize that I can't update as soon as you folks wanted. Work and studies are getting crazy. For one, work is in transition, and really, do they really have to make me look for something that I couldn't find! (sigh) Second, it's almost half of the semester in my classes so reports and exam are coming.

Anyway, enough of that and let's move on to what this post is all about, shall we? ;) And no, there's no warning for your sugar level right now;) but there is a warning for any mistakes that I made. Apologies in advance.

**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

**

"That's the seventh time for the last 10 minutes," the bespectacled girl commented.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Shizuko?"

"Misaki. It's Misaki's seventh sigh."

Sakura and Shizuko gazed at their oblivious friend. They observed her quietly, before a thought crossed Sakura's mind. She looked around before looking back at Misaki then to Shizuko.

"I haven't seen Usui-kun around lately."

At the mention of Usui's name, Misaki stirred, as if she was brought to life. This didn't go unnoticed to her friends who looked at each other, then back at her. A frown appeared in their faces.

"Misaki, did something happen to Usui-kun?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Huh? N-nothing. Why would you ask me that?"

"Aren't you two really close?" Shizuko asked this time.

"Why would I be close with that perverted outer-space alien?" Misaki blurted, avoiding her friends' gaze who didn't respond at her outburst. "W-what?"

"Somehow, it sounded different. It wasn't like before," Shizuko observed. Before, whenever Usui was brought into topic, Misaki would be burning with annoyance. But now, there was something different that she couldn't quite put her fingers on.

Misaki paled, totally pulled out of her musings at Shizuko's comment. She thought of a way to change the topic but at the concerned look from her friends, she sighed with defeat.

'_This can't go on anymore. They are my friends. At least this one, I can tell them.'_

"I…Shizuko, Sakura, there's something you need to know."

"W-what is it? What happened, Misaki?" Sakura, her worry growing at the clouded look from their friend. She leaned closer to the fidgeting Misaki.

"About Takumi…He…what's wrong, Sakura? Shizuko?"

Misaki looked questioningly at her two friends who had stopped moving. And then tears were flowing Sakura's eyes, much to her confusion.

"Misaki! Since when did you become so familiar with Usui-kun? Why didn't you tell us before?"

Misaki was taken aback as Sakura threw herself at her, still crying unabashedly while bright pink flowers surrounded them.

"S-sakura…"

"You finally admitted your feelings for Usui-kun, didn't you? Waahhh! I'm so happy!"

"S-sakura, don't be so loud," Misaki exclaimed, clapping a hand on her friend's mouth as she looked around. Thankfully, they were fairly alone at the area. The other students were having their lunch on other places of the school, a good distance away from the demon president of Seika.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for Misaki. And Usui-kun, too. Ne, ne, tell us all about it, Misaki. How did it happen? When did Usui-kun confess to you?"

Excited, Sakura bounced on her seat beside Misaki whose face was red as question after question was fired at her.

"So that's why," Shizuko muttered quietly.

"Huh? What is it, Shizuko?"

"Before, I was wondering if it could be that. But since I knew you're not dating anyone, I thought it couldn't be that."

"What are you talking about, Shizuko?" Sakura asked, baffled. She then looked at Misaki for clarification. However, the latter looked just as clueless as her. They both turned expectantly to their eyeglasses-wearing friend.

"A few days ago, your neck…"

As soon as the word neck left Shizuko's lips, Misaki paled. She automatically clamped her hand on the side of her neck where…

"Those things on your neck, they were bite marks, right? Usui-kun did it," Shizuko said directly.

Misaki sputtered in denials while Sakura squealed with delight, asking Misaki to show it to her.

"Save it, Sakura. That was days ago. Unless Usui-kun did it again, I don't think Misaki could show you anything."

'_Look what troubles you have brought me, perverted alien.'_

Misaki paled again when she thought that if Shizuko noticed it, then the others might have noticed it, too.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone had noticed. They would be too scared to look at you," Shizuko said, reading the concern in Misaki's eyes.

"Kyaa! I'm so excited. Tell us all about it, Misaki!"

Sakura was unstoppable. Before the lunch break was over, Sakura was crying again with excitement while Shizuko had a small smile playing on her lips. Misaki, on the other hand, was red-faced and looking uncomfortable with Sakura's display of happiness.

"So where's Usui-kun now? Shizuko and I should warn him not to make our Misaki cry," Sakura asked with a smile, though the smile didn't last when she saw Misaki's eyes became cloudy again.

"Couldn't you think more before you speak? You haven't seen him around for quite some time now. You should know that he isn't around," Shizuko scolded while Sakura started to apologize profusely to Misaki.

"It's alright, Sakura. He has to take care of some things, that's why you haven't seen him around. Besides, with him not around, I can do more council work because no one would be bothering me," Misaki said with a smile, though her friends knew that it was forced.

"Misaki…"

"Let's go back to class. Lunch break is over."

-o-o-o-

"_I'll be gone for a while, Pres. I have to take care of things."_

"_Is it…is it about transferring to Miyabigaoka?"_

"…_yes. I have to talk to him. And to take care of other things."_

It had been a week since he said that. She wondered what had happened, and if talking to the Miyabigaoka council president would require such time for him to settle things, whatever those things were.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, she had been worried all these time that he was away. She still refused to acknowledge that she missed him, though. She wondered what he would say once he came back, if he was going to transfer to Miyabigaoka already, or would still stay at Seika for a little while.

"Idiot. Where are you now? You said you won't be gone for long."

-o-o-o-

"Hey! Hey! Vi…"

"Shhh! Don't shout at the hallway. Do you want Pres to scold you?"

"Ah. Sorry, Vice-pres."

"I'm glad you're here, Yukimura."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Instead of answering, one of the student council members pulled Yukimura towards the door of the student council room to peek quietly inside. Yukimura gasped when he saw the scene inside. The President was there, working as usual in her desk, but the demon aura surrounding her was so huge that they trembled to their knees.

"She's been like that for days. I wonder what happened."

"I don't think I can go in there. Vice-pres, do something," one of the council members pleaded.

"B-but, what will I do? I don't think I can do it. Ah…Kanou-kun, come here for a moment."

"What's wrong, Yukimura-senpai?"

Instead of answering his question, Kanou was pushed towards the door. He recoiled when he saw the scene inside. He started to sweat bullets. There was no way he would come to 10 meters length near the President right now. In fact, he'd rather not be within the same vicinity to her.

"You're on your own, senpais. Please excuse me."

And then Kanou dashed away, leaving the trembling council members at the door of the student council room. They nervously peeked again inside, before pulling away in a hurry, nearly trampling each other at their attempt to put as much distance as they could from the President.

"What should we do?"

"We should ask Usui-kun's help."

"Haven't you heard? He hasn't been around for a week already."

"R-really? We're doomed…"

-o-o-o-

"Misa-chan, you should take some rest. You look so tired," Satsuki said worriedly. She had never seen Misaki looked so drained. Though she was still doing her work properly, greeting and serving the customers in her usual manner, she could see that something was really bothering Misaki.

"I'm fine, Manager. I could still work."

"Even if you say that…"

"Talking to her is useless. She won't listen to you, you know that. Just where the heck is that guy? Did he leave you already because you're so unfeminine?" A new voice said scathingly.

"Aoi-chan!"

Misaki didn't say anything and maintained a happy expression at Aoi's words. Inside her, the seed of doubt had grown more.

"Hmp."

Crossing his arms, Aoi didn't say anything more, though his eyes followed Misaki's jerky movements. His eyes turned into slits as thoughts ran his head.

"Usui-kun is just taking care of some things. I'm sure he would be back. Don't listen to him, Misa-chan," Satsuki said worriedly, flashing a glare to her nephew.

"I…I know, Manager. Please excuse me."

-o-o-o-

"Misa-chan looks so sad. What happened?" One of the idiot trio asked as they watched Misaki taking care of the other costumers.

"I'm sure it had something to do to him. How dare he make Misa-chan sad?" The other said, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Yeah. First he stole Misa-chan from us. Then he makes her sad!" The other one said.

"Excuse me, Masters. Can I take your order now?" An annoyed voice asked.

"Aah! Misa-chan, he started it," one exclaimed, pointing randomly at his two companions.

"No, he did."

"It's Usui's fault. He's making Misa-chan sad."

"Although Misa-chan looking so serious and melancholic is so beautiful, too."

And then the idiot trio were transported into dreamland, only to be brought back when something banged on their table.

"Masters, if you're not going to order, please leave."

"Waah! Angry Misa-chan is beautiful, too."

"Shut up. Let's order already or Misa-chan will make us leave."

As soon as she had their order, Misaki headed to the kitchen. Her brow was still twitching with annoyance, though she couldn't help but feel a bit thankful at their concern.

'_But they still piss me off!'_

And Usui, did his name have to follow her everywhere? At the school, at the café, and even at her house, she could hear his name being talked about, or flashing in her head, even in her dreams. Even though he was physically absent, his presence seemed to be stalking her still.

'_When did it happen? When did you become so familiar to me that I can hardly get you out of my head, stupid Takumi?'_

-o-o-o-

"Aoi-chan, where are we going?" Misaki asked for the nth time as she was dragged to who knew where. She would have fight back more, though she seemed to be lacking energy lately so the younger person managed to take advantage of her.

"Shut up. We're going to have a makeover for you."

"W-what? No way! Aoi-chan!"

"Shut up, weird woman, or I'll really hate you!"

In the end, Misaki found herself sitting in a park, Aoi beside her, huffing with annoyance.

"What a waste of time. We only managed to get you a trim. Weird woman. I'm through with you. You think that moping around will help your case."

"Ugh. That's harsh, Aoi-chan. And I'm not moping."

"Tell that to someone who's stupid enough to believe your lies."

Misaki gazed at the boy beside her who turned away from her in anger. Instead of getting mad herself, her face softened.

"Thank you for your concern, Aoi-chan. Don't worry about me. I swear I'm fine. It's just that the suspense is a little hard for me to take. But he will be back," she explained, though she was wondering why she admitted the truth about her feelings to him. At least some part of the truth.

Aoi turned to look at her, before looking straight ahead as he said, "Do you really believe that? After all, you're such an old lady."

Laughing uneasily, she glanced at him, before looking up at the sky.

"It's true, I have doubts, because we're so different. I have a lot of worries. But he has never broken his promises to me before. I don't think he will start now."

"What if he has to? What will you do?"

"If he had to? Then the next time I see him, I'll beat him up," she said with a smile, though she didn't want to think of the possibility of him breaking his promise at the moment.

"…you're really a weird woman."

-o-o-o-

"Welcome back, Master."

"Misaki-chaann!"

At the boisterous response, Misaki immediately straightened from her polite gesture to look at the source of the voice.

"Eh. Shintani. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Misaki-chan," Shintani answered with a pout.

"Don't you have work today?" Misaki asked, trying to stay calm. She didn't want to deal with anything right now except work.

"It's my day off today. And the boss gave my pay. Will Misaki-chan join me?" He asked with puppy-eyed expression.

"Are you stupid? You know I can't do that," Misaki snapped at Shintani, though she was still smiling albeit forcedly.

"But…"

Switching from annoyed to polite expression, she asked him, "What do you want to eat, Master?"

Pouting, he gave his order, his brows furrowing as he watched her walked away.

-o-o-o-

"You don't look so good. You should take some rest already."

"Ah! Don't appear so suddenly. What are doing here, U…Shintani?"

For a moment, Misaki thought that it was _him_. He was the only one who always did that to her. She was disappointed to realize that it wasn't him.

'_It's almost two weeks. You idiot.'_

"Shouldn't the others help you carry heavy stuffs like that?" Shintani asked, referring to the garbage that she carried at the back door of the Maid Latte.

"I can do it just fine," she snapped at him, wiping the sweat in her brow. It was a little hot today.

"But you don't look fine."

"I'm perfectly fine, Shintani. Stop following me," she said with annoyance, not admitting the truth.

"You're more irritable than usual, too. What did he do to you?" Shintani asked, anger lacing his voice. He still hadn't forgotten the last time he had an unfortunate time of speaking to the man who had stolen his beloved Misaki.

_Shintani knew there was something different as soon he saw Usui sitting comfortably along with the Ayuzawas. But he knew that his rival for Misaki's attention and affection was always like that. What made him concerned was that Misaki was sitting beside Usui quietly, though she seemed to be uncomfortable about something. He was positive though that it had nothing to do with Usui's proximity. It was something different. _

"_You! What are you doing here, Usui? You're sucking up at Misa-chan again, aren't you?" He accused the other male but got no response.__ He was about to say something to him again when he saw Misaki's expression. __"Wahh! You don't look happy at all to see me here, Misa-chan!" he whined, focusing his attention to Misaki._

"_T-that's not it. Anyway, why don't you sit and join us."_

_The mention of food distracted him from everything else. His mouth watered at the sight of the food._

"_Wow! They look delicious!"_

_After eating, they, except Misaki's mother, proceeded to the living area. Since he was full, he was able to focus his attention back to his enemy. There was a nagging feeling in his mind that made him stay at the Ayuzawas' residence longer than he had planned. Though he had fun chatting with Suzuna, and eventually Minako when she joined them briefly, he wasn't as successful about Misaki. She seemed distracted, and he had caught her glancing worriedly at Usui several times. It only served him to be more stubborn. _

_That night after going back to his apartment, he had wondered about the intelligence of what he had done against Usui, and consequently, Misaki. While he had been distracted earlier at the Ayuzawas, he wasn't totally oblivious so as not to see when Usui went to the kitchen where Minako was. And when Usui came back, he hadn't missed the smug look he showed him when he caught him glaring. _

_And to add more to his injury, he didn't also miss when Misaki went to the kitchen and when she came back flustered. But that wasn't what intensified the pain he was feeling. It was when he saw her glanced at Usui who hadn't taken his eyes off her and gave him a smile that he had never seen from her before. It was intimate, holding secrets unknown to anyone but that man. It hurt him. A lot._

"What are you talking about, Shintani?"

Misaki's annoyed voice brought Shintani away from the painful memories.

"That Usui. What did he do to you? I haven't seen him around. Is he the reason why you look like that? Tell me, Misaki-chan."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she denied, turning her back on him.

"I may not be smart like him, but I am not blind. Aren't you two together? And then he suddenly disappears. How dare he do that to you? How dare he make Misaki-chan sad!" Shintani said angrily.

"S…stop it already, Shintani," she said quietly, tiredly. She was tired of people minding her own business, meddling with her affairs. The things they said might have some truth in it, their intentions might be good, but couldn't they see that they were only making it harder for her. She just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts about him.

'_This is all your fault, perverted alien. Idiot Takumi.'_

"…Sorry. I'm just worried about Misaki-chan," Shintani said, his voice apologetic and worried.

"Thank you for your concern, Shintani. But as I've said, I'm perfectly…" Misaki failed to finish saying what she wanted when the world started spinning around her.

"Ah! Misaki-chan!"

Quickly, Shintani reached out when he saw Misaki swayed on her feet. He caught her just on time before she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm…"

"Get your hands off her!"

"?"

Shintani almost dropped Misaki in surprise when someone spoke behind them.

Before completely passing out, Misaki thought she saw blonde hair near her face.

'_Must be my imagination…'_

* * *

A/N: This is almost over. Only one chapter left.

Well then, I'm off to work! ;) Though I feel so sleepy (yawn...) been busy with school stuffs every night...

_-Arvendell-_

_28 July 2010_

_1:05 PM_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it has been awhile since I last updated. Sorry to say that I'm stuck with piles of workload and school work. I think it would last until the semester is over :(

Thought I would post this chapter now even without re-reading the rest (too busy to do it) in honor of a friend who passed away a couple of days ago. I met her here in FFN not too long after I started posting stories. She had encouraged me, and was kind enough to offer help when I needed even if we hadn't met yet, and would never met in person anymore. She was like a thousand miles away from where I am and yet she never hesitated. And when I lost the copies of the anime we both enjoyed watching (and I still do even if I've seen it many times), and I was having a hard time to find new copies from the internet, she made it possible by sharing her copies to me. She left a message for me not too long ago, telling me that I should continue posting stories and make people happy. As long as I could, I would continue to do so, for her, for me, and for you who enjoys my stories.

I am glad and thankful that people continues to support my stories, no matter how foolish sometimes the stories get ;) Thank you folks for informing me how you like/enjoy/want more (and harass me ;) for updates. It makes posting the stories worthwhile, because really, whether I post stories or not, I do keep on writing if only for my own entertainment and to reduce the ideas swirling in my head haha ;)

Just to repeat that no, I don't own the demon president and the perverted outer space alien ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

**

"Ugh. What time is it?"

"It's 9 o'clock in the evening."

"Whaa! Alien?" Misaki screamed in surprise. She almost fell off the couch when she suddenly sat up. Usui was quick to steady her.

"Lay down. You should get some rest."

She stared at him as she allowed him to guide her back to laying position.

"Have you not taking care of yourself again?" He asked seriously, his eyes boring into her surprised eyes.

Instead of answering, she hesitantly raised her hands to cup his cheek.

"You're here…"

"Of course I'm here. Idiot Misaki. Making people around her worry like that," he gently chided. His eyes widened when tears pooled in her eyes, though it was belied by the smile that graced her lips.

"Idiot Takumi, making me worried like that."

Eyes tender, he leaned and rested his forehead on hers. For a moment, no words were said between them, just basking on the presence of each other. The moment ended when her stomach sounded its alarm. Chuckling at her blushing face, he pulled away to get something to eat. She watched him worriedly, so many questions racing in her head. Her questions had to wait though as he brought food for her to eat.

After he fed her, he guided her back to laying position, but she resisted.

"I…I have to go home. Mom and Suzuna will be worried."

She wanted to stay, to ask him questions. However, she didn't want her family to worry about her. She was sure that she had caused them so much worry lately. She didn't want to add more to that.

"It's okay. They know you're here."

"How did…"

"I called earlier. Ayuzawa-san said it was okay for you to stay over. She has to stay for three days on the next town for work. And your sister was staying to her friend's house for some group work," he explained at her confused expression.

Misaki's eyes widened. She looked at him, skeptical.

"She just let her daughter stay over with a perverted alien?"

"I told Ayuzawa-san that you don't feel well. If you stayed at your house, she wouldn't be able to leave because she has to take care of you. Besides…" he paused as his serious face turned playful. "This perverted alien missed his cute maid a lot. And Ayuzawa-san knows that this perverted alien is your boyfriend."

Blushing, she looked away from his piercing eyes.

"I-idiot…W-what about my change of clothes?"

"No need. I wouldn't mind having you around naked."

She punched him in response. It wasn't as hard as she wanted since she was still feeling weak. Her glare, however, could make all the men in Seika High ran away for their lives, except him of course. He was never affected by her angry glares.

"But, I thought you might not like that so I had your Mom dropped some of your things," he continued, smirking as he grabbed a bag beside the couch.

Seeing the familiar bag, she sat up, Usui watching her movement carefully like a mother hawk. She stood up, swaying a little. He was quick to steady her.

"Come on. I'll help you to the bathroom."

She was about to protest but he had already picked her up and the bag and led her to the bathroom. Before she could make a fuss, he was placing her on her feet at the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Does Misa-chan need my help to undress?"

"Pervert…" she muttered, not really angry at his teasing when she saw the concern in his eyes. "I can use the bathroom without your help. And don't you dare stay near the bathroom!"

Chuckling, he pulled the bathroom door close and left her to her own devices.

-o-o-o-

"Hey Usui, how long since you were back?" She asked quietly, leaning on his shoulder. As usual, he had her on his lap, her struggles earlier not having any effect on escaping his arms. Not that she really wanted to get away from him at the moment. She had missed him, no matter how much she denied it from everyone, even from herself. She had missed his presence, his teasing remarks, and his annoying actions.

"Just this afternoon. I came to see my cute maid as soon as I got back."

She blushed for the nth time at his words, though she refrained from commenting. There was something that she wanted to ask, something very important. However, dreading the answer, she couldn't work up the courage to voice it out. So she remained quiet in his arms.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar…"

He burrowed his face to her neck, causing her to shiver. When he started peppering her neck with kisses, she started to struggle in his arms.

"I swear, if you give me another hickey, I'll kill you, idiot Takumi!"

He chuckled at the vehemence in her voice, snaking his tongue out to taste her skin.

"You're delicious, Misa-chan."

"S-stop that, perverted Takumi."

As per usual, he didn't listen to her. Instead, he gave her a lick from the base of her neck to her jaw that made the hairs at her nape and arms to stand.

"Ta-takumi!"

"I want to eat you," he murmured in her ears. She gripped his arms in response. "Tell me, do you dislike this?" He asked, biting her earlobe. She inhaled sharply in response.

"D…don…t…"

"Don't what, Misaki?" He asked, licking the soft lobe that he had bitten.

"What…are you doing to me…stupid Takumi…" she said tiredly.

"Nothing that Misaki isn't doing to me."

"What? Since when did I do that to you, stupid alien?" She exclaimed, suddenly full of energy again.

"Not with your actions. Just your presence is enough to make me feel and do things that I don't usually do."

At his response, she blushed again and looked away, murmuring, "…It's not like you're not doing that to me, too."

He smiled at her honesty, pleased with her admittance. He bit her neck in response.

"Takumi! I told you not to give me any hickey!" She yelled, leaning away from him.

"It's only fair."

"What fairness are you talking about? You're the one who's being unfair here! First, with Suzuna. And then Shizuko, too. Don't give me any hickeys anymore!" She screamed at the male who only chuckled in response, much to her annoyance.

"But you gave me one, too. In fact, I don't think they could take me seriously with the teeth marks on my neck that time."

Horrified, Misaki stammered her question.

"W-who…who saw it? W-what did you say? What did they say?"

"I was bitten by a vampire wannabe," he said playfully, burrowing his face once more on her neck.

"Be serious, you idiot," she said, looking away to hide her red face from him.

"I am serious. Like I would let them know how feisty my maid is. You're mine alone."

She was taken aback by the possessiveness in his voice, and somewhat pleased. She shook her head in defeat.

"You're impossible."

"Because I'm an alien?"

"Yes, because you're an alien."

He smiled, and she smiled in return. Soon, she was giggling in his arms, and he was chuckling at her merriment. It wasn't often that the serious President did something like that so he was soaking it up. He pulled away from her neck to gaze at her giggling face.

"Kiss me, Misaki."

Laughter died down in her throat as she stared at him with huge eyes.

"Ta…ta…" she stammered, not knowing what to say. She wondered if she heard him right. However, seeing his serious expression, there was no doubt that she heard it right. Heart started to race in her chest. She gulped nervously. She started to say something again, anything, but no words formed in her lips. Fisting on his shirt, she followed what her instinct told her and slowly leaned towards his face. This was the first time that she would do this in not an impulsive manner. Once her lips were a centimeter away from his, she gulped again, then pulled away slightly. She was surprised that he didn't try to stop her. He only watched her with those intense eyes of his. Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, she closed the distance between them. And then she was kissing him. And as usual, butterflies roamed her stomach. But she didn't pull away. Instead, she moved closer to him.

She pulled away when she couldn't take the lack of air anymore. She opened her eyes to gaze at him. He had his eyes close, still savoring the kiss. Encouraged, she leaned and kissed him again, more confident this time. She was a bit surprised that he didn't take over the kiss. He was letting her control the pace.

"Takumi…"

"Misaki…"

She smiled at him even though she was blushing at her boldness. She rested her head on his shoulder after the breathtaking kiss they had shared.

"Stupid Takumi, always making me give in to his wishes."

"It's only fair. Because Misaki has me giving in to her since the moment I laid eyes on her wearing the cute maid uniform."

She giggled, a sound that he loved to hear.

"Do you have a maid fetish, perverted Takumi?"

"Now that you mention it, maybe I should make you wear a maid uniform every time you're here."

"Pervert…"

"Don't you think that's getting old, Pres?"

She paused to think, then shook her head.

"If you're not a pervert, then it wouldn't be you anymore," she stated flatly. She had faith that though he was a perverted alien, he was only showing that side to her. Never to anyone. Well, except when he was teasing Yukimura, she remembered with a grimace.

Usui chuckled at her response, placing a kiss on her hair. Even without seeing her face, he knew that she was blushing.

"How understanding."

"Sh-shut up."

"So, do you want to know what happened to me while I was away?" He asked, changing the topic out of nowhere.

She tensed in his arms. Here it was, the one thing that she wanted to know yet dreaded at the same time.

Feeling the tension rolling off her, he looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

She only shook her head. She took several breaths, bracing herself. When she felt calm enough, she said, "W-what happened then?"

Still worried about the cause of her tension, he didn't answer right away. He tried to read her expression, but it was hard with her not looking at him.

"How about lots of kisses in exchange of the story?"

She gripped his hand hard before finally meeting his eyes with her annoyed ones. He raised his brows at her, waiting for an answer.

"You…you…you really piss me off, idiot Takumi!" She said with irritation. Why couldn't he just be direct with it?

"If Misa-chan is not interested, then we should get some rest. You still aren't feeling well."

Before she could move, he had her lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and then walked away.

"W-where do you think you're going, stupid Takumi?" She asked angrily, sitting up.

'_How dare him to trick me like that?'_

"Going to sleep. Unless Misa-chan wants me to sleep beside her," he teased, turning the lights off then lying on his makeshift bed on the floor somewhere near the window, a couple of meters away from her. He had just laid down when she stormed to him, dropped on her knees beside him, and grabbed his shirt forcefully.

"You…you…"

She was at a loss for words in her anger, much to his amusement.

"Yes?"

His amusement only enraged her further.

"Shut up!"

She slapped him once, then leaned down to kiss him angrily. Unlike before, however, he took over the kiss completely. Her world tilted as he shifted their position and her back touched the hard floor. Everything happened with his lips fused with hers.

Misaki's angry kisses soon softened and when she felt his tongue on her lips, she gasped in surprised. He immediately took advantage of the situation and plunged his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue touched his, and they both moaned at the contact. For some time, their tongue danced against each other, before he explored the insides of her mouth. They pulled away to breathe in the necessary air, then went back to their game. They did it for several times, before he decided that he wanted to explore some more. He rained open mouthed kisses to her checks, her ear, down to her jaw, and further down to her neck. All the while, their bodies tangled together. He had one hand on her nape, the other touching her arms. She had one hand fisted on his hair, the other clutching his shoulder.

"You're so sweet," he murmured on her skin.

She heard his words, but it seemed distant. Her mind was blank. She couldn't think of anything except of Usui and the things that he was doing to her, the sensations he was evoking from her. No trace of resistance crossed her mind as she enjoyed the moment. So instead of answering, she pulled him closer to her, as if it was still possible.

He caressed the expose skin of her arms, from the back of her hand all the way to her shoulders. He did it for several times, loving the shivers he evoked to her. His lips, ever searching, ever wandering, had reached her collarbone. But it didn't go any further from there. Even if he wanted to, he knew that he shouldn't. Not yet. He wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready, too.

"Misaki…"

He placed small kisses all the way up to her lips, before he pulled away.

"Don't…stop…"

He groaned at her words and at how sexy it sounded in his ears. He kissed her again, seeking entrance in her mouth, and when it was granted, he kissed her thoroughly.

When he finally pulled away, their loud breathing filled the room.

"You're mine, Misaki…" he whispered possessively.

"Yours, Takumi…" she murmured dazedly.

He smiled, and through the faint light of the moon shining through his windows, he could see just how alluring she looked. He was smug to see that her lips looked thoroughly kiss, a bit swollen from his kisses, and her hair was a mess, but sexy at the same time. And the way her chest heaved with every breath she took…

His eyes widened when he realized something. If he wasn't already red from all the exertion that they had done, he would be when he realized something that he should have earlier. Her soft breasts were pressed on his hard chest, more so every time she exhaled. He gulped nervously, trying to fight off the excitement that instantly made him hard, all over again. If she had failed to notice it before, then she surely would now that they were just staying in each others' arms, pressed so close, only the thin clothes serving as barrier between them.

"About my absence…"

He paused when he felt her tensed. Frowning, he stared at her eyes, holding her face as she tried to look away. The worry that he felt distracted him from other thoughts. Her well-being was the only thing that mattered in his mind at the moment.

"About that, I went to England."

Her eyes widened.

"I wanted to stay by your side, so I made a deal with my family in exchange of not transferring to Miyabigaoka," he said softly, seriously.

She was speechless as she gaped at him. She tried to say something, but didn't know what to say. His laughter at her expression snapped her out of it. Her eyes flashed at him, before it turned into concerned ones.

"What's the deal?"

"For Misaki to be mine forever."

"Be serious!"

"I'm serious."

"…"

When she tried to get away from him, he tightened his embrace.

"It's not that important at the moment. For now, I want to savor the feel of Misaki in my arms," he said, getting serious.

Those words effectively stopped her attempts of escape.

"Here, with you in my arms, I could forget about everything. Staying with Misaki at Seika, being together, it's the most important thing to me. So please, stay by my side, Ayuzawa Misaki."

"If I let you out of my side, who knows what you would do to those helpless women that could easily be deceived by you, perverted outer-space alien. Are you sure you want to be stuck with me? I'm only giving you one chance to say no," she warned, her hands going around him, hugging him to her.

"Is that a threat? Should I run away screaming?" He asked with a chuckle.

She joined him, thinking about the sight of Usui running away from her, screaming.

"I can't imagine it."

"Because it's not going to happen. Are you sure about your decision, my cute maid? I'm only giving you one chance."

"If that's the case, then I should grab my chance," she murmured in his ears, feigning struggles from his arms.

He chuckled and held on tighter.

"Like I would let you. Haven't I already said before? I won't let you run away from me."

"Because you're an idiot."

"And you're in love with an idiot. What does that make you then?"

"Hmm…let me think about it tomorrow. For now, can I get some sleep? I'm so tired already. And it's your fault, remember that, Usui Takumi."

Still chuckling, he rolled off her, then collected her in his arms. She didn't struggle from his embrace. Instead, she burrowed her face on his neck, mumbling a sleepy goodnight on his skin.

"Misaki…"

"Hmm…"

"Did you cut your hair?"

"What hair?"

His laughter brought her out of sleepiness.

"I…there's nothing funny about it, pervert. Aoi-chan wanted to do makeover for me but I can't take it."

"It must have been a sight, the two of you fighting each other."

"Stop laughing and be a good pillow, idiot."

"I love you, Misaki."

"Hmp… Love you, too, idiot Takumi."

They both sighed blissfully. Enclosed in each others' warm embrace, they felt totally at home, contented with the knowledge that they would still be together for awhile before finally facing other things about their relationship.

Before Misaki finally lost the battle to sleep, she said something more that made Usui smile tenderly as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"_Maybe giving in to you isn't so bad at all."_

_

* * *

-Wakas-

* * *

_

A/N: There you go. Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story. I'm glad to know that you find the story worthwhile to read. I have in mind the sequel to this story, about our favorite pair's moments during their senior year. It's a light/fluffy one. I can even let you know the title now – _Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet_. By the word alphabet, you can guess that it has 26 chapters. Seeing as the manga is hinting difficult times for the pair, I'd like to have reprieve from that by making my own happy scenes for the couple.

I've been drafting the _Alphabet_ every chance I got. I've written several chapters already. My practice, however, is not to post a story until I have the draft of the entire thing because I would feel really bad if I suddenly drop the story. Having the entire thing drafted pretty much ensures that I would finish posting the story until the end. There was only one exception that I broke that practice. That one exception was made possible because I have pretty much bulleted the topic/scenes I wanted until the end of that Alphabet story. Now that I'm both working and studying, time to write is pretty much sparse (like I said, I'm drowning with paper works :( While the style of _Alphabet_ is like one-shots, you couldn't read the following chapters without reading the previous chapters. I've made connections to every chapter.

Besides being busy and lazy, I can't neglect the folks that I know are waiting for me to post a story in the first anime/manga I have most of my fanfics written. I am going to write something for them, too. That's where I met the friend I am telling you about.

Well, that's quite a long A/N, don't you think? I'm known for that haha ;)

By folks! Until next time!

_-Arvendell-_

_11 August 2010_

_9:50 AM  
_


End file.
